Le bal des immortels
by Margaux.R
Summary: OS - Et soudain, il respirait. L'imposture serait bientôt éventée, la vérité rétablie. Pansy se redressa avec ses larmes dans les yeux, le nom de Drago au bord des lèvres. DMHP - Suite de La nuit des artifices.


01/IX/10

* * *

Oyez oyez, chers amis.

Et oui l'improbable se réalise : je poste enfin après des mois et des mois de silence. Pourquoi maintenant ? La raison est simple. Pour oublier que la rentrée est là à portée de main, j'ai réouvert cette vieillerie et terminé mon OS. Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que je l'ai commencé en mars 2009. Il suit de très près _La nuit des artifices_, je suggère donc de d'abord lire cet OS si vous ne voulez pas être largués, en cours de route.

Ensuite, en un an et demi, j'ai eu le temps d'évoluer. Il se peut donc parfaitement que le début et la fin de cet OS soient différents au niveau du style d'écriture. Pardonnez d'hypothétiques incohérences. Je n'ai pas du tout la foi de relire et de corriger. Je suis enfin débarrassée de la corvée que représentait cet OS pour moi, même si je vous l'assure, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :)

Comme presque tout ce que j'écris, celui-là a aussi eu tendance à s'agrandir tel un poulpe tentaculaire. Il compte donc 76 pages. En écrivant ces mots, je suis d'ailleurs toujours en train de m'interroger sur un possible découpage de la chose x) J'ai par ailleurs parfaitement conscience qu'un OS de cette taille peut en décourager certain.

Que dire ?

J'ai passé un assez bon été. Même s'il a été court (je ne considère pas mon mois d'août comme ayant fait parti de ces vacances mais plutôt comme un moi de torture au Trésor Public à trier des tonnes de papiers poussiéreux.), il n'en a pas moins été intense ! J'entre demain en prépa littéraire et j'avoue que le stress me ronge tout entière. Je serai de plus en internat, ce qui fait que je vais quitter à tout jamais mon parfait lit douillet. J'ai le dos qui grince d'anticipation….

Je ne veux pas vous donner l'impression de passer ma vie à me plaindre, donc je vous laisse lire avant un petit résumé de _La nuit des artifices_.

_La dernière bataille a lieu à Poudlard. Alors que tout semble gagné pour Voldemort et son armée, Drago Malefoy découvre Harry Potter, caché et blessé dans une alcôve. Ce dernier refuse de mourir et d'aller se battre contre Voldemort qui a envoyé tous ses fidèles Mangemorts à la recherche du Survivant._

_Drago envoie les banalités d'usage, mesquineries et railleries sont au rendez-vous. Il lui apprend que Hermione, Ron et Ginny sont morts, Luna et Neville prisonniers. Pourtant, lorsque Harry lui affirme que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas le Sang-Pur qu'il prétend être, tout bascule. Après l'avoir violemment cogné, Drago s'enfuit. Plus tard, alors que Harry est persuadé de bientôt mourir, des Aurors et Médicomages débarquent. Toujours aussi long à la détente, Potter ne capte pas quand à Ste Mangouste, il est chaleureusement félicité d'avoir débarrassé le monde de Voldemort. Une infirmière lui apporte une série de lettres de congratulations parmi lesquelles, Harry reconnaît l'écriture familière de Malefoy. Celui-ci lui écrit qu'il refuse de s'agenouiller aux pieds d'un Sang-de-Bourbe. Il lui confie qu'il n'a jamais cessé de le haïr. Harry comprend que Malefoy est celui qui a tué Voldemort et qu'il en a payé le prix._

_Un arrêt cardiaque l'achève sous le coup de la révélation._

Cette histoire se déroule, cinq ans plus tard. La guerre s'est donc terminée sur une victoire du Survivant, lui-même décédé d'une façon que l'on ne s'explique pas.

Je tiens à préciser que cet OS est un slash – ou se veut tel quel, en tous les cas x). J'invite donc ceux que cela rebute de faire demi tour.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le bal des immortels.

* * *

Le guide conduisait la petite foule de sorciers à travers les couloirs, pointant du doigt un portrait, montrant une simple tâche sur le mur avec excitation. Ils avaient passé la cuisine et les visiteurs avaient pu s'extasier sur la cache de l'elfe dans le réchaud, les murs carrelés à l'ancienne et toute cette vaisselle en porcelaine.

Devant la vieille tapisserie aux fils dorés, chacun s'était recueilli dans un silence concentré alors qu'ils tentaient tous de décrypter les noms célèbres à moitié disparus. A présent, le guide les entraînait vers la chambre de Sirius Black puis ils monteraient au grenier où se trouvait le Cercueil de verre.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, Sirius Black arborait fièrement les couleurs de sa Maison Gryffondor. Il a en effet été le premier de la famille Black à ne pas entrer à Serpentard, disait le guide, d'un ton de professionnel.

- Il semblerait aussi que sa réputation de coureur de jupons soit vraie, lança une jeune femme qui s'intéressait de près aux photos statiques des femmes nues sur les murs.

- Ce sont des photos Moldus, indiqua le guide. Sirius Black était aussi passionné par les inventions Moldus, comme vous l'avez constaté en voyant sa moto volante au sous sol. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre…. Nous montons.

Son ton mystérieux fit naître les chuchotements et c'est avec empressement qu'on le suivit, afin de voir le Cercueil. Une personne resta un peu en arrière et laissa son regard parcourir la chambre de Sirius Black. C'était la sixième fois en une semaine qu'elle venait en visite au 12, Square Grimmaur. A la fin de la guerre, on y avait réuni les souvenirs de guerre et les effets personnels des Héros. Dans la pièce aux mannequins, on pouvait voir des représentations fidèles des Héros, comme Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger ou même Albus Dumbledore.

La femme au départ en avait été perturbée. Voir ses vieux ennemis se dresser devant elle, la peau pâle et les yeux vides d'un mort l'avait bouleversée. Elle avait fait son deuil : elle ne verrait plus jamais les visages haïs se fendre d'un sourire méprisant.

Elle posa son doigt sur la bannière des Gryffondor, accrochée au mur, au dessus du lit. Elle ne ressentit rien.

Tournant les talons, elle rejoignit le reste du groupe.

Deux gardiens protégeaient l'entrée du grenier et fouillaient les visiteurs. Ils examinaient les baguettes, sondaient les magies. La jeune femme fut la dernière à entrer. Les autres étaient déjà tous en demi-cercle autour du Cercueil, la mine révérencieuse et le silence religieux. Elle s'adossa au mur le plus proche et écouta pour la sixième fois le guide relater la vie passionnante du Survivant.

Une petite fille d'environ dix ans tenait la main de son grand-père et ouvrait grand les yeux. Le regard planté sur le Cercueil, elle paraissait fascinée.

- Harry Potter a ainsi vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un duel à mort. La déflagration de son sortilège de la Mort a fait trembler la terre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

_Faux_, songea-t-elle amèrement.

- Le Survivant a ensuite rampé jusqu'à l'alcôve où les Médicomages et les Aurors l'ont retrouvé des heures plus tard, poursuivit le guide, d'un ton grave et en même temps, tremblant d'excitation et de dévotion mêlée. Il est mort quelques jours plus tard à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. On ignore la cause exacte de son décès : la Médicomage Chamber qui s'est occupée personnellement de notre héros a affirmé que le cœur avait tout simplement lâché. Après toute cette souffrance, il semble évident qu'elle a raison.

Il hocha la tête longuement, les yeux pensivement posés sur le Cercueil. Le cercle se resserra et chacun posa une main hésitante et tremblante sur le verre du Cercueil. La petite fille lâcha la main de son grand-père et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de mieux voir ce que renfermait le Cercueil.

- Vous pouvez vous recueillir, murmura ensuite le guide.

Il avait été déifié le héros, songea la jeune femme, toujours collée à son mur. On l'aimait même dans la mort, il était parfait en tout point. Toutes les femmes appelaient leurs fils Harry et elle avait lu dans le journal qu'une petite fille portait désormais le prénom de Potty. Pauvre gamine.

Les murmures s'élevèrent lentement et elle distingua surtout des « Merci » plein de ferveur. Puis un par un, les gens quittèrent la pièce et elle s'approcha enfin du Cercueil. Ses yeux sombres se plantèrent dans ceux fermés de Harry Potter, allongé sur le lit de soit blanche, bien à l'abri du verre magique. Ses mains blanches et glacées reposaient sans vie sur son ventre, doigts croisés sur sa baguette et sa robe de sorcier, noire et verte bouteille, le blason de sa famille brodé sur sa poitrine lui aurait donné une allure élégante s'il n'avait pas été aussi mort.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur la parois et elle rapprocha doucement sa tête jusqu'à ce que son souffle forme de la buée et l'empêche de distinguer les traits de Harry Potter. Alors elle murmura, d'une voix vibrante :

- On se revoit bientôt, p'tit pote Potter….

Ses mains se détachèrent lentement et elle réajusta sa cape et son capuchon. Ses cheveux noirs de nouveau dissimulés, elle sortit en silence.

* * *

- Où étais-tu ?

Elle s'attendait à la question, aussi la voix froide surgie de l'ombre ne la fit même pas sursauter. Elle détacha la broche en argent qui retenait sa cape et la tendit au vieil elfe de maison. Elle secoua ensuite la tête pour faire tomber les quelques flocons de neige qui s'étaient accrochés à ses mèches de cheveux et regarda Narcissa Malefoy qui lui faisait face.

- Sortie, répondit-elle laconiquement.

- Je m'en doute bien, répliqua Narcissa d'un ton cassant. Qui vas-tu voir ?

- Personne. Je me promène.

Narcissa darda sur elle un regard perçant et rejetant gracieusement ses cheveux blonds en arrière, lui fit un signe sec l'invitant à la suivre. Pansy Parkinson ne se fit pas prier et suivit son aînée dans les couloirs sombres du vieux Manoir. Elles débouchèrent dans le salon privé de Narcissa où un feu brûlait déjà avec force. Elles prirent place et Narcissa déboucha une bouteille de Whisky. Elle en versa sans hésiter dans deux verres. Pansy attrapa le sien sans un mot et se rencogna dans son fauteuil.

Narcissa la dévisagea par dessus son verre et Pansy regarda les flammes, la bibliothèque, le piano, tout sauf les yeux de Narcissa Malefoy.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu le sais.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je peux parfois paraître… froide, j'en suis consciente mais… je ne veux que ton bien.

Nouvel hochement de tête. Pansy avait la gorge serrée.

- Je n'aime pas que tu sortes ainsi, sans me prévenir et que tu rentres à des heures impossibles.

A la seconde où les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Pansy prit conscience que sa bienfaitrice avait revêtu une robe de chambre bleue pastel et que ses cheveux étaient défaits pour aller au lit.

- Vous devriez dormir, Narcissa, murmura Pansy d'une voix douce. Cessez de m'attendre soir après soir. Vous êtes épuisée, je le vois bien.

- Je me fais du souci pour toi, répéta Narcissa. Moi, je suis vieille, j'ai tout perdu. Tu as la vie devant toi. Bon sang, Pansy, tu n'as que vingt trois ans et tu ressembles déjà à un fantôme !

- Peut-être que c'est ce que je suis. Un fantôme.

- Ne dis pas ça, soupira l'autre femme. S'il te plaît, ne parle pas de fantômes maintenant.

Pansy s'abstint de préciser que c'était elle qui avait été la première à prononcer ce mot. Narcissa se laisse aller dans son fauteuil, perdant de son élégance de grande dame. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains crispées sur son verre, elle regarda le feu, d'un air las.

- C'est toujours la nuit que je les entends, déclara-t-elle soudain. Les fantômes. C'est toujours la nuit qu'ils se manifestent.

Sa voix se brisa et Pansy n'eut pas le cœur de rompre le silence. Elle entendit Narcissa inspirer profondément comme pour reprendre contenance et enfin, la femme se leva, les doigts délicatement posés sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Nous devrions aller dormir à présent. Demain est un nouveau jour, ma chérie.

Pansy l'imita et elles se séparèrent devant l'escalier qui montait vers la chambre de la jeune femme.

* * *

Le garçon se dressa devant lui, un peu maladroit, les yeux tournés vers le mur de gauche, avec curiosité. Kingsley l'observa un moment avant de se racler la gorge. Le jeune sursauta, lui adressa un sourire penaud et se redressa.

- Auror Hopkins. Vous aviez un message pour moi, il me semble ?

- En effet, Commandant, acquiesça le garçon de sa voix douce. Le Ministre vous a fait appeler vers minuit mais je lui ai dit que vous étiez en congé. Il nous a ordonnés de vous faire venir.

- Quelle est cette affaire pour qu'elle paraisse si urgente ? demanda Kingsley distraitement, la tête plongée dans des papiers qui n'étaient pas sur son bureau, quelques heures plus tôt.

Le fait qu'Hopkins ne réponde pas immédiatement lui fit lever les yeux. Le visage efféminé du plus jeune, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et ses yeux bleus encore innocents faisaient de lui l'Auror le plus joli de sa promotion. Dix neuf ans tout juste, Kingsley l'avait choisi pour le seconder en tout. Beaucoup raillaient mais la plupart des vétérans estimaient que le choix de leur Commandant s'était bien porté puisque Hopkins était sorti major de sa promotion et ce depuis les Buses.

- Hopkins ? De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il avec sécheresse.

Il évita son regard, regarda une nouvelle fois le mur.

- Pourquoi gardez-vous tout cela ?

- Pour ne pas oublier. Répondez Hopkins, ordonna Kingsley en plissant les yeux, que veut le Ministre ?

- Je crois Monsieur… que vous devriez vous dépêcher, murmura-t-il en levant les yeux vers son supérieur. Le Ministre était hystérique.

Fronçant les sourcils, Kingsley fit signe à l'apprenti Auror de se retirer tout en assurant qu'il allait voir le Ministre de ce pas. Il s'exécuta non sans jeter un dernier regard au mur. Kingsley se leva, commença à marcher de long en large dans son spacieux bureau.

Puis, il se planta devant le mur d'où les visages de toutes les victimes de la guerre le scrutaient de leurs yeux immobiles.

* * *

Hopkins se tenait très droit une nouvelle fois, les mains derrière le dos et le menton relevé. Kingsley crispait involontairement sa main gauche. Dès qu'il s'en aperçut, il cacha sa main sous son bureau. Le regard que Hopkins posa brièvement sur lui n'était pas dupe même si le garçon s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Désirez-vous que je fasse envoyer une équipe au manoir Malefoy, monsieur ? s'enquit Hopkins.

La main de Kingsley continuait de s'agiter, secouée de spasmes plus violents les uns que les autres. Kingsley ne quittait pas des yeux le mur où s'étalaient les visages. C'était glauque, il en convenait. C'était morbide même et sinistre et il comprenait que dans les couloirs, on chuchote qu'il avait depuis longtemps perdu la boule. Ses adversaires qui visaient la place de Commandant en Chef des Aurors utilisaient cette histoire de mur pour le discréditer aux yeux du Ministère.

C'était peine perdue, n'est-ce pas ? On ne virait pas comme ça un Auror de la trempe de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Un Auror qui avait été l'ami des plus grands, qui avait fait parti de la tablée secrète de l'Ordre du Phénix et qui était arrivé dans les premiers à Poudlard, la nuit où tout avait pris fin. Qu'importe ses bizarreries, il était un héros de guerre et on ne faisait pas disparaître ainsi un héros de guerre.

- Monsieur… ?

- Je vais m'en occuper, Hopkins, interrompit sèchement Kingsley.

Les lèvres du garçon s'arrondirent pour former un Oh silencieux.

- Très bien, monsieur, acquiesça-t-il, l'air étonné malgré tout. Puis-je vous demander qui vous comptez envoyer ?

- J'ai dit que je m'en occupais ! répéta Kingsley avec brusquerie.

Cette fois-ci, le regard du jeune Auror s'éclaira quand il comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire son supérieur.

- Vous voulez dire… hésita-t-il, que vous comptez vous rendre vous-même au Manoir Malefoy ?

- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous dérange, Hopkins ? grinça Kingsley en se levant avec rudesse.

- Je… non, monsieur.

- Alors cessez de m'importuner. J'irai interroger Narcissa Malefoy dès qu'une heure décente se présentera. Pas un mot sur tout ceci, Hopkins, à quiconque, ajouta-t-il avec sévérité.

- Bien sûr, monsieur, fit docilement le garçon blond. Monsieur ? appela-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Puis-je… désirez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

Kingsley le dévisagea. Faire d'avantage de mal à Narcissa Malefoy ? Il n'y pensait pas. Lui mettre sous le nez cette réplique du joli garçon qu'avait été Drago Malefoy, tout blond et tout blanc, eut été comme planter un poignard dans le cœur de glace de Narcissa.

Il eut un rire désabusé et sans répondre, renvoya son aide de camp d'un geste impatient de la main. Le garçon se tendit, à l'évidence vexé du congé et salua froidement son Commandant avant de quitter le bureau.

Kingsley remarqua que c'était la première fois que les boucles blondes ne se tournaient pas vers le mur aux visages.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt se présenta aux portes du Manoir Malefoy à dix heure du matin. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de rentrer chez lui pour se changer. Il avait eu le temps de faire un petit somme dans son bureau et s'était lancé quelques sortilèges chargés de rafraîchir son vieux visage. La mine qu'il espérait sévère, il frappa deux coups secs sur le vieux bois et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Quelques secondes après qu'il se soit fait la réflexion, un petit elfe entrouvrit la porte et leva des yeux méfiants vers le visiteur.

- Je suis l'Auror Shacklebolt et j'aimerais rencontrer Narcissa Malefoy.

- La maîtresse de Zébée ne reçoit personne, dit l'elfe d'une voix couinante, en secouant la tête, d'un air désapprobateur.

- Je suis certain que si vous lui annoncez qu'un Auror désire lui parler, elle va revenir sur sa décision.

Mais l'elfe continua de secouer la tête ans le regarder.

- Non monsieur. La maîtresse ne reçoit pas. Elle ne reçoit jamais personne.

- Laisse le entrer, dit une voix froide et basse de l'autre côté de la porte entrouverte.

Zébée sursauta et tourna son visage coupable vers la personne que Kingsley soupçonnait être Narcissa Malefoy.

- Maîtresse, s'inclina l'elfe et la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Kingsley avança d'un pas et ses yeux parcoururent le hall immense sans un mot. Narcissa était debout sur la cinquième marche de l'imposant escalier, la main délicatement posée sur la rampe huilée. Il inclina la tête en signe de salut mais elle ne daigna pas imiter son geste en retour. Elle le dévisagea de ses yeux infiniment pâle, d'un bleu éthéré.

Il savait que s'il baissait les yeux devant son regard, alors il aurait perdu et elle mènerait la partie tout du long. Il la regarda donc droit dans les yeux et se présenta :

- Mrs Malefoy, je suis l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt et j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions pour mon enquête concernant la sécurité du Ministère de la Magie britannique.

Que son ton était pompeux et faux ! Narcissa esquissa un rictus désœuvré. Sur un signe gracieux du poignet, elle l'invita à la suivre toujours silencieuse et quand elle se retourna pour monter l'escalier, il crut la voir légèrement vaciller sur elle-même. Mais elle continua son avancée sans se soucier de lui, une main aérienne au-dessus de la rampe.

- Zébée. Apporte de quoi boire à notre ami Auror.

L'elfe s'inclina avec ferveur dans le dos de sa maîtresse et disparut dans un petit 'pop'.

- Allons, Mr l'Auror, suivez-moi. Je suis certaine que le Ministère est en danger.

Il put presque imaginer le sourire narquois qu'elle arborait quand il lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

Elle s'installa sur le bord de l'ottoman dont le tissu turquoise capturait les reflets du lustre et du feu de cheminée qui ronflait doucement. Narcissa posa son bras gauche sur le dossier avec nonchalance et élégance tandis qu'il restait debout à la considérer silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'autorise enfin à s'asseoir. Il prit donc place sur le canapé en cuir, en face d'elle. Ils se dévisagèrent jusqu'à ce que Zébée apparaisse avec un plateau circulaire dans les mains. Sans un mot, il le posa sur la petite table en verre qui séparait les deux sorciers et regarda sa maîtresse d'un air interrogateur.

- Merci Zébée, souffla-t-elle, toujours à voix basse. Je vais terminer de servir notre invité.

- Oui, Maîtresse.

La petite créature s'inclina une nouvelle fois et disparut. Kingsley avait eu le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux bleus azurs se poser sur lui et il comprit que l'elfe était très attaché à sa maîtresse. Il savait aussi que le Ministère n'avait aucun pouvoir sur un elfe de maison qui décidait de venir en aide magiquement à ses propriétaires.

- Whisky, Mr l'Auror ? proposa-t-elle, faussement affable.

- Jamais pendant le service, refusa-t-il avec politesse.

- Oh bien sûr, où ai-je la tête ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un petit rire léger. Je devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant. Je fréquente les Aurors depuis _si_ longtemps….

Elle parlait de la Première Guerre où lors de la victoire de l'enfant Harry Potter, une vingtaine d'Auror avait déboulé au Manoir Malefoy arrêter Lucius Malefoy. Ils avaient fait du bon boulot : tout était retourné, saccagé, meurtri et ravagé alors que Narcissa Malefoy se tenait droite, les yeux secs avec le petit Drago de un an dans les bras quand son époux s'était fait emporter.

- Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, Narcissa, dit-il en hochant lentement la tête.

La seconde suivante, il se réprimanda mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? L'appeler par son prénom était une erreur, il était Auror, bon sang et devait rétablir la barrière entre eux deux.

Elle haussa un sourcil pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait relevé sa maladresse mais ne dit rien et à la place, attrapa la bouteille de whisky qu'elle déboucha avant de s'en verser dans un verre.

Et Kingsley comprit alors. Les yeux brillants, ce rire faux et cet sorte de malaise dans l'escalier.

- Vous ne devriez pas boire, Narcissa, dit-il, brusquement.

Elle l'observa par-dessus son verre, les lèvres étirées en un sourire curieusement satisfait. Ses yeux clairs posés sur lui, elle ne dit rien.

- Donnez moi votre verre.

- Je croyais que vous étiez là pour m'interroger, Kingsley, se moqua-t-elle, abandonnant le jeu des titres. En étant ivre, je vous facilite la tâche, non ?

- Vous n'êtes pas totalement ivre, fit-il dans un grincement.

Elle eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. Jamais Narcissa Malefoy n'aurait agi avec autant de légèreté. Elle l'aurait regardé avec la glace dans les yeux, les lèvres figées dans un rictus poli, le visage impassible.

- Et si je buvais ce verre ? provoqua-t-elle, avec une moue amusée dansant sur ses lèvres.

Mais les yeux bleus ne souriaient pas et c'était bien cela le plus dérangeant.

- Posez vos questions, Auror Shacklebolt. Je vous écoute.

- En vérité, j'aurais aimé voir Pansy Parkinson.

L'effet fut immédiat. Narcissa se tendit imperceptiblement et serra le verre dans sa main. L'atmosphère se fit glacial mais il ne cilla pas. L'habitude peut-être. Lui-même était froid à l'intérieur.

- Que lui voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, sèchement.

- Lui poser des questions, répondit Kingsley, impénétrable. Pouvez-vous la faire appeler ?

- Pansy n'est pas ici, siffla Narcissa comme à contre cœur. Elle est partie très tôt ce matin.

- Où ça ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle, après un temps. Pansy… Pansy est très secrète. Elle est toujours sortie et ne rentre que tard la nuit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait.

Elle le regarda. Il semblait contrarié.

- Que lui voulez-vous ? répéta-t-elle, en plissant les yeux. Vous allez me la prendre elle aussi ?

- Je ne vais vous prendre personne, Narcissa, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Vous mentez.

Il secoua la tête.

- Vous mentez, reprit-elle avec dégoût. Vous-vous m'avez pris Lucius. Vous m'avez pris Drago. Vous m'avez pris Bellatrix. Je ne vous laisserais pas me prendre Pansy.

- Je ne vous ai pris personne.

- Vous m'avez pris Drago. Vous, Kingsley. C'était mon fils.

La gorge serrée, il détourna la tête de ses yeux accusateurs. Il se souvenait bien sûr. Qui aurait pu oublier le hurlement poignant qu'avait poussé Narcissa Malefoy ce matin là ?

Quand les Aurors étaient arrivés à l'aube à Poudlard, il était parmi les premiers. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il avait pénétré dans la Grande Salle où le carnage avait eu lieu.

Narcissa y était. A genoux sur le sol, sa robe bleue formant une corolle autour d'elle, prostrée, la tête blonde de son fils sur les genoux. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, lentement, paisiblement et les yeux clos pour ne rien voir des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Les Aurors étaient entrés et l'avaient vue de dos, seule survivante d'un massacre dont ils ne comprenaient pas le sens.

Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas bougé quand ils avaient surgi devant elle. Seuls ses yeux, infiniment bleus, infiniment vides les avaient regardés et quand ils avaient fait mine de se saisir d'elle pour l'emporter, un hurlement déchirant avait retenti. Et ses bras, entourant le corps de son fils avaient été pareils à des étaux, impossible à briser.

Mère jusqu'au bout, Narcissa n'avait pas lâché son fils jusqu'à ce que les Aurors, dont Kingsley usent de la force. Et alors, elle était restée muette, muette de douleur, murée dans ce gouffre de souffrance qui était devenu sa nouvelle forteresse. Elle n'avait pas pu revoir le corps de son fils qui comme tous les autres Mangemorts, avait été brûlé sans plus de cérémonie.

Il se souvenait comme si c'était la veille, du regard qu'elle lui avait lancé. Un appel au secours qui lui avait remué tripes et boyaux. Elle le fixait, poignets enchaînés, encadrée de deux Aurors et il avait vu la véritable Narcissa, celle qui se cachait sous les effets et les artifices, les rires railleurs et les sourires froids. Celle qui avait un cœur et dont le cœur venait d'être brisé parce qu'on lui avait pris son fils, la chair de sa chair, le souffle de sa vie.

Kingsley l'avait compris instantanément. Parce qu'il avait traîné le cadavre de Drago Malefoy sur le sol, parce qu'il avait été de ceux à refuser qu'elle se comporte comme une mère pour le mort, elle le haïrait.

Et elle le haïssait. Elle avait été enfermée à Azkaban pendant près de deux mois. Quand elle en sortit, ce fut pour assister à son propre procès. Un procès court, presque à huis-clos où elle avait du se défendre seule.

Le Magenmagot lui avait demandé si elle était Mangemort. _Non, elle ne l'était pas_. Qui le prouvait ? Rien, ni personne. _Si_. _Si bien sûr que si_. _Sa vie sauve_. Elle était en vie, n'est-ce pas, quand toute sa famille, marquée du sceau de la servitude avait disparu.

« Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous jamais faite apposer la Marque ? »

Parce que c'était laid et que ça jurait furieusement avec sa peau laiteuse ?

« Parce que mon nom et mon sang m'interdisaient de m'agenouiller aux pieds d'un Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Ah ! Qu'ils avaient remué, ces idiots, calés dans leur fauteuils, pétris d'importance. Ils ne savaient pas eux non plus. Personne n'avait jamais rien su et si cela avait été autrement, peut-être que ni Lucius, ni Drago ne seraient morts.

Kingsley était au premier rang. Il avait assisté à tous les procès avec une attention qui frôlait le morbide. Ils étaient peu les survivants du camp vaincu. Tous marqués comme du bétail, ils avaient suivi leur Maître dans la mort.

- Vous ne me prendrez plus personne.

Secouant légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées au clair, il leva ses yeux noirs vers elle.

- Je suis désolé, Narcissa. Pour votre fils. C'était encore un gamin. Mais il avait choisi. Lucius avait choisi pour lui. Il n'y avait plus de retour arrière possible.

- Comme si je l'ignorais.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Nous pensons que Pansy s'est rendue coupable d'un crime gravissime.

- Qu'a-t-elle donc fait, la charmante enfant ? C'est une ombre, Kingsley, rajouta-t-elle, avec froideur. C'est une enfant qui a tout perdu et qui est obligée de vivre avec moi. Elle ne vit plus elle survit et je doute sérieusement qu'elle soit capable de tenter quoi que ce soit contre le Ministère.

- Nous avons appris que tous les jours de cette semaine, Pansy a visité le 12, Square Grimmaur, le musée de Harry Potter. Elle avait dissimulé son visage mais à l'entrée, elle a du faire enregistrer sa baguette. Vingt six centimètre en bois de hêtre, cheveu de sirène. Enregistrée sept fois à l'accueil. De neuf heure à midi puis de quinze heure à dix-neuf heure. Chaque jour. Invariablement. Que pensez-vous qu'elle y faisait ?

- Pansy ne m'a jamais parlé du Square. Elle – elle ne me parle pas beaucoup.

- Elle est votre protégée. Je sais que vous la considérez comme votre fille et….

- Ma fille ? répéta-t-elle, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur. Oh Kingsley, souffla-t-elle, d'un air affligé devant tant de bêtises. Je n'avais qu'un fils et c'était Drago. Il était mon fils unique, la chair de ma chair, le fruit de mes entrailles, l'enfant de mon âme, cette extension de moi-même. Vous ne comprenez pas, Kingsley à quel point une mère aime son enfant. Vous ne comprenez pas à quel point Pansy aimait Drago. Vous avez fait de nous des veuves.

- Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit-il.

- Non. C'est vrai. C'est Harry Potter qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ?

Et elle éclata d'un grand rire comme si elle venait de faire une plaisanterie agréable. Il se tenait raide sur le bord du canapé comme sa mère lui avait appris quand il était petit. Narcissa cessa de rire aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé et l'observa. Lentement, un sourire narquois fleurit sur ses lèvres et c'est presque en ronronnant qu'elle constata :

- Vous n'avez rien perdu de votre éducation, Kingsley.

Pour la première fois, il la fusilla du regard. Amusée, elle ne s'en formalisa pas et continua :

- Je pensais qu'à force de fréquenter toutes ces racailles Sang-de-Bourbe, vous alliez perdre tout ce que votre mère vous a appris. Vous rendez-vous compte ? La pauvre femme a tout donné simplement pour vous permettre de vous élever dans les hautes sphères. Et quelle est la première chose que vous faites au lendemain de sa mort ? Rompre avec les Sang-Pur, vous afficher avec la Sang-de-Bourbe et démarrer vos études chez les Aurors. C'est si désolant.

- Je n'ai pas… commença Kingsley.

- Oh, je vous en prie, ne niez pas. Tout le monde sait que votre mère aspirait à obtenir le respect des Sang-Pur, quitte à sacrifier son petit garçon. Vous étiez charmant, Kingsley. Je suis certaine que vous auriez trouvé chaussure à votre pied si vous n'aviez pas décidé de vous acoquiner avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

Elle fit la moue, moitié méprisante, moitié amusée.

- L'amour ne se commande pas, l'entendit-elle dire et elle se mit à rire.

- Non, bien sûr, dit-elle. L'amour n'existe pas.

- Et quel était ce sentiment qui vous animait quand vous regardiez votre fils, alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix si polie qu'elle frôlait l'insolence.

- Je ne parle pas de cet amour là, Kingsley, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se leva soudain, tança à peine quand sa tête lui tourna et le dévisagea, plus droite que jamais, ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules en une magnifique couronne d'or.

- Partez à présent, Auror Shaklebolt. J'ai de nombreuses choses à m'occuper aujourd'hui.

_Parler à tes morts, pleurer sur ton sort et damner tes ennemis _? Kingsley l'imita et la toisa bientôt d'une bonne tête. Ils n'étaient séparés que de la table basse, si bien qu'il pouvait voir le fond de ses yeux, bleus, bleus si clair qu'ils en devenaient irréels.

- Ne me prenez pas ma fille, Kingsley, déclara Narcissa alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à la porte. Ne me prenez pas Pansy, comme vous m'avez pris Drago.

- Votre fils était coupable de meurtres, Narcissa rappela-t-il d'un ton brusque. Votre protégée est accusée d'enlèvement et de recèle de corps.

Déboussolée, Narcissa le contempla et il eut pitié de cette grande femme dont le rang social l'avait fait tomber de si haut dans sa longue déchéance.

- Le corps de Harry Potter a disparu, ajouta-t-il. Pansy est la première suspecte.

Il eut pleinement conscience des yeux bleus que Narcissa fermait brièvement. Elle trembla imperceptiblement et une nouvelle fois, chancela. Les effets de l'alcool qu'elle avait absorbé, les effets du choc peut-être aussi. Le masque se fendilla et elle le fixa un quart de seconde, illuminée de terreur.

Au prix d'un suprême effort, elle parvint pourtant à se détourner de son hôte et posant une main ferme sur le dossier de l'ottoman, laisse un petit rire éclore sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Ne dites pas de bêtise, Kingsley ! Que ferait Pansy avec le corps de Harry Potter ? A moins qu'elle ait entretenu pour lui une passion secrète, je doute qu'elle puisse faire le moindre mal à votre protégé. Votre protégé mort, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

Il ne fut pas dupe du sourire de chat qu'elle lui adressa. Pour une fois, il n'était pas la souris.

- J'ignore encore les raisons de l'acte dont s'est rendue coupable miss Parkinson, avoua Kingsley. Mais je trouverai. Je trouverai.

Elle hocha la tête, sans répondre et lui tourna le dos. L'entretien était clos, lui signifiait ce dernier. Vous pouvez sortir. Il inclina la tête.

* * *

Le corps d'abord ne bougea pas. La lumière qui l'enveloppait finit par disparaître et Pansy resta plongée dans l'ombre. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle craignit d'avoir failli, d'avoir une nouvelle fois échoué ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle détourna la tête, prête à partir, à se rendre qui c'est, à la justice.

Mais la brusque inspiration qui s'échappa des lèvres blêmes du cadavre la cloua au sol et lentement, elle tourna la tête vers le corps.

Les yeux émeraude d'Harry Potter s'étaient ouverts sur le monde et ses cils papillonnaient, tandis que ses doigts se serraient et se desserraient convulsivement. Il avait le teint blême toujours du mort qu'il était et ses cheveux charbons avaient perdu de leur éclat, malgré les sortilèges qui les protégeaient du monde extérieur.

Le souffle coupé, Pansy l'admira. Il fixait le plafond de son regard si incroyable et tentait de réguler sa respiration retrouvée. L'excitation fusa soudain dans ses veines quand elle comprit qu'elle y était parvenue. _Harry Potter revit_.

- Ne bouge pas encore, Potter, lança-t-elle. Tu es trop faible pour te lever.

Il ne sursauta même pas, comme s'il avait déjà eu conscience de sa présence dans la cabane. Ou alors, ne l'avait-il pas entendu. C'était plausible, songea Pansy. Un mort ne retrouvait pas ainsi toutes ses facultés physiques et mentales si l'incantation n'avait pas été parfaite.

La respiration toujours chaotique, Harry Potter bougea une main, puis un bras qu'il leva en direction du plafond avec une lenteur exaspérante. Puis, il posa sa main sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine et attendit.

- Tu n'entendras rien, Potter, dit-elle inutilement. Tu es mort.

- Je respire, murmura-t-il. Je… respire.

- Tu es ma créature, Potter, dit-elle et elle se sentit forte de cette puissance engendrée par sa déclaration, cruelle et confortée dans l'idée que Potter lui appartenait, qu'elle était celle qui lui avait rendu le souffle et qui lui permettait de regarder le monde.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, Pansy craignit qu'il ne survive pas mais ses lèvres bougèrent et elle comprit qu'il parlait.

- Je n'entends rien, Potter, fit-elle laconique.

Elle tira une chaise, s'y assit à l'envers, les bras sur le dossier et son menton dans le creux qu'ils formèrent. Il rouvrit les yeux.

- Potter, dit-il. Ca faisait longtemps. Qu'on ne m'avait plus. Appelé comme ça.

Il parlait d'une voix hachée, pleine de cette même souffrance qui trouait quotidiennement Pansy depuis des années.

- Cinq ans, Potter. Cinq années que tu es mort.

- Je suis mort, répéta-t-il d'une voix douce, arriérée. Je suis mort et je respire.

- Grâce à moi. Tu m'appartiens, Potter. Un mot et je te renvoie dans l'oubli confortable des tombeaux. Lève toi à présent et regarde moi.

Elle crut qu'il ne s'exécuterait pas mais après un instant, ses jambes s'agitèrent et il se redressa. Il était si maigre, remarqua-t-elle. Ses omoplates saillaient sous sa peau et elle pouvait compter ses côtes d'un seul coup d'œil. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, les pieds frôlant le sol et ses mains cramponnées au cadre de bois. La tête penchée en avant, elle le devina inspirer à fond l'odeur moisie qui rôdait dans l'air.

Puis, lentement, il releva la tête. Ses cheveux noirs un peu ternes et bien trop longs lui balayèrent les joues, le haut du torse et coulèrent le long de ses épaules quand il les rejeta en arrière. Ses yeux verts la pétrifièrent.

- Pansy Parkinson, murmura Harry Potter en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Tu te souviens de moi, constata Pansy avec une joie indicible.

- Je me souviens de tout, affirma-t-il doucement.

- Tant mieux, Potter. Tant mieux….

* * *

- Monsieur ? appela Hopkins de sa voix efféminée. Monsieur, vous allez bien ?

Kingsley ne daigna pas le regarder et claqua de la langue. Mais son second ne comprit pas ou fit semblant de ne pas comprendre et resta planté là à le regarder.

- Que voulez-vous, Hopkins ? demanda-t-il enfin, irrité.

- Le Ministre, monsieur. Il s'inquiète. Les gens ne comprennent pas pourquoi le Musée du Square a fermé. Les gens font toujours la queue, là-bas.

- Il ne veut toujours pas faire une annonce officielle ?

Hopkins ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! La panique s'abattrait automatiquement sur la population si l'on apprenait la disparition du corps d'Harry Potter. Le Survivant est un symbole, monsieur, on penserait que Vous-Savez-Qui est sur le point de revenir.

- Je sais pertinemment ce que représente Harry Potter, coupa Kingsley, sec.

Hopkins serra les lèvres et le dévisagea.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Pansy Parkinson ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Non, monsieur. Elle semble avoir disparu. Nous recherchons un signe de magie produit par sa baguette, mais il n'y a rien.

- Il doit pourtant bien y avoir quelque chose qui nous échappe ! s'agaça Kingsley en jetant un coup d'œil sur son mur de photos. Si elle a enlevé le corps d'Harry, elle a bien du le transporter par magie !

Hopkins le regardait toujours fixement.

- Sortez à présent ! J'ai à faire.

Le garçon inclina raidement la tête et sortit à pas pressés. Il avait comme toujours, louché vers le mur où les visages des morts de la dernière guerre l'observaient.

* * *

Le silence régnait dans la petite cabane. Potter regardait partout, avec de grands yeux à la fois curieux et émerveillés, comme un gosse qui s'éveille à la beauté de la vie. Pansy s'en agaça. Pouvait-il poser ses yeux verts de cette façon, avec cette luminosité qui dérangeait alors qu'il était _mort _? Il était mort, bordel, et il avait vécu la guerre, avant, il avait perdu son âme. Et il était mort.

- T'as fini, Potter ? grogna-t-elle.

Il ne sembla pas l'entendre. Son regard se fit nostalgique quand il regarda ses mains, quand il observa ses doigts se plier un à un. Il paraissait bouleversé.

- Ils bougent, murmura-t-il pour la énième fois au moins.

- Arrête avec ça.

Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit, ses pieds traînant doucement sur le sol, un peu tremblant et bancal quand il tournait la tête. Ses mouvements étaient lents, irritants. Il ressemblait à un imbécile, un demeuré, un de ces types sans cervelle que Pansy méprisait.

Une heure à peine s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle l'avait réveillé. Ressuscité. Ramené à la vie. Depuis qu'elle avait rompu le tabou le plus vieux du monde. Elle l'avait observé, patiente. Fière aussi d'avoir réussi.

Harry Potter lui appartenait. D'un mot, elle pouvait le renvoyer d'où il venait. D'un mot, elle pouvait lui arracher cette respiration à laquelle il semblait tellement tenir.

Il frissonna soudain, sembla surpris de voir les quelques poils sur ses bras se hérisser.

- Il fait froid ici, souffla-t-il, avec l'air de celui qui a oublié cette sensation.

- C'est l'Angleterre, Potter, répondit-elle, laconique. Il fait tout le temps froid.

Certains auraient ri, auraient affirmé que non. Mais Pansy savait qu'il faisait toujours froid. Elle avait toujours froid. Depuis des années, elle passait son temps à avoir froid, à l'intérieur d'elle.

Potter bougea les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se les mordit, réessaya.

- Oui, réussit-il à prononcer.

Elle haussa un sourcil mais il ne s'expliqua pas. Elle se détourna de lui. La lucarne si petite qu'elle en devenait grotesque déversait une lumière grise et morose dans la pièce. Potter la fixait avec intensité.

- Il fait jour….

Elle soupira bruyamment. Elle n'avait pas ressusciter Harry Potter pour qu'il lui balance des conneries de gosses de cinq ans. Le regard émeraude revint sur elle et la jaugea, un long, long moment. Dans le vert intense de ses yeux, Pansy se vit. Elle n'était qu'une fille, une fille au bord du gouffre qui souffrait et souffrait, et qui marchait frigorifiée, sans jamais savoir où aller.

Elle était pitoyable. Une créature affligeante pour qui on ne ressentait que pitié et mépris une ombre haïssable qui jouait avec les vies des autres, qui ramenait des bouts d'âme d'entre les morts.

Harry Potter l'aurait détestée. Mais cette chose, ce corps à qui appartenait ce regard n'était pas le véritable Harry Potter. C'était un cadavre, un faux, un imposteur, un mort qui soudain se levait, respirait et parlait. Il ne pouvait pas la détester où avait-on vu une créature haïr son créateur ?

- Je sais pourquoi je suis là, murmura-t-il d'une voix très douce, comme une caresse, un effleurement tendre.

Elle se figea, lui adressa un regard aigu et méfiant. Il sourit simplement, ses dents blanches de mec mort à peine dévoilées.

- Tu lis dans les pensées, maintenant ? se moqua-t-il.

- Non…. C'est juste… je le sais. Dans tes yeux.

Elle secoua brusquement la tête.

- Epargne moi, Potter. Le romantisme, le rose et les douces paroles, ça n'est plus pour moi. Trouve autre chose.

- Tu es en colère, remarqua-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Va te faire foutre ! Ta gueule, maintenant, Potter. Tais-toi, ne bouge pas et par _pitié_, ne me regarde pas !

Il hocha docilement la tête comme un enfant de six ans. Il reporta son attention sur ses mains, ses mains pâles qui vivaient. Il se concentra sur sa respiration et ferma même les yeux pour tenter d'écouter les battements de son cœur.

Mais pas un bruit dans sa poitrine. Le silence oppressant qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était plus Harry Potter.

- Potter.

Il secoua doucement la tête Pansy le rappela, insistante.

- S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il. S'il te plaît, Pansy, ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

- _Toi_, ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! cracha-t-elle, hérissée. Toi, Potter, toi, ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça !

Elle s'était levée avec violence. Potter sursauta, leva deux grands yeux verts innocents et étonnés et purs. Pansy sentit son cœur se serrer soudain comme s'il avait repris vie. Elle se figea, écarquilla les yeux et affronta le regard émeraude du mort.

Un nouveau silence plana. Elle suffoquait à l'intérieur d'elle même. Elle suffoquait.

- Ton cœur bat enfin ? demanda Potter d'une voix timide et douce.

Elle voulut parler son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle n'émit qu'un borborygme informe. Elle lui tourna le dos. Pansy entendit sa créature se lever, maladroite. _Je ne veux pas que tu te lèves Potter !_

Elle fit volt face brusquement.

- Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ?

Lentement, Harry se rassit sur le bord du lit. Il semblait songeur, le regard perdu dans le vide. Pansy carra la mâchoire.

- Cette nuit-là ? répéta-t-il d'une voix absente. Tu veux dire… la nuit où Drago est mort ?

D'abord soufflée par ce qu'il avait osé dire, Pansy poussa un rugissement de rage et se rua sur lui. L'éclat de peur dans le regard de l'enfant ne l'arrêta pas.

* * *

La voix de sa maîtresse était lasse et basse. L'elfe inclina ses oreilles en arrière et regarda sa maîtresse, bouleversé.

- Pansy n'est pas encore rentrée ?

- Non, maîtresse.

Narcissa dodelina de la tête, serra son verre un peu plus fort. Les oreilles de l'elfe s'aplatirent d'avantage et il avança de quelques petits pas pressés.

- Maîtresse ?

Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard et but cul sec le fond de son verre.

- Fais moi prévenir quand elle rentrera. Pansy rentre toujours très tard.

La petite créature hocha vivement la tête, osa faire encore un pas. Un regard de sa maîtresse le foudroya.

- Maîtresse, tenta encore l'elfe en se mettant à trembler. Zébée supplie la maîtresse d'aller dormir. La maîtresse de Zébée devrait dormir, répéta-t-il en levant ses yeux azurs sur Narcissa.

Celle-ci le dédaigna et attrapa la carafe en cristal. Une moue tordit ses lèvres et elle vacilla. Zébée porta des doigts horrifiés à sa bouche.

- Va-t-en, Zébée, ordonna Narcissa Malefoy dans un souffle. Va-t-en.

- Maîtresse….

Sans un regard pour son serviteur, la sorcière se versa un nouveau verre et se laissa aller dans l'ottoman. Vaincu, Zébée sortit à reculons. Sur le pas de la porte, il entendit sa maîtresse pleurer. Il ne se retourna pas.

* * *

- Drago ? Drago, où-où vas-tu ?

La silhouette se figea et lentement, la tête encapuchonnée se tourna vers elle. Elle ne rencontra que les yeux acier qu'elle aimait tant.

- Chercher Potter, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

- Tu vas cher- quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup. Quelques phrases monosyllabiques quand la situation l'exigeait mais Drago Malefoy ne parlait plus. Il se refermait sur lui-même et rien ne le tirait de ce mutisme inquiétant.

Il allait se remettre à marcher mais en quelques pas, elle l'eut rejoint et lui empoigna le bras. Elle voulut le forcer à la regarder mais sans cesse, son regard se dérobait. Les yeux plein de larmes, elle le repoussa.

- La guerre est finie, Drago ! Potter est mort ! Mort !

- S'il l'était vraiment, les Mangemorts ne sillonneraient pas tout Poudlard à sa recherche, commenta Drago avec froideur.

- Ils sont si nombreux à le chercher, plaida-t-elle encore. Reste ici, Drago, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît….

Un rictus cruel déforma ses lèvres et il laissa enfin tomber son regard glacial sur elle. Elle frissonna.

- Ma mère doit être dans la Grande Salle avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Va l'y rejoindre.

- Drago… tenta-t-elle pour la dernière fois mais il se dégagea de son emprise et la quitta sans un regard en arrière, dissimulé dans sa grande cape noire.

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait vivant.

* * *

Harry Potter ne pesait rien. C'est la réflexion que Pansy se fit quand elle le saisit au col pour le relever. Les yeux brillant de fureur, elle le secoua de toutes ses forces et Harry Potter, ou du moins son corps, s'agita en tout sens, incontrôlable, telle une poupée de chiffons.

- Ne prononce plus son nom ! Ne prononce plus son nom, Potter ! Tu entends ? _Ne prononce plus son NOM _!

La tête de Potter partit violemment en arrière et déstabilisée, Pansy le lâcha. Il s'effondra, cogna contre le sommier du lit et ne bougea plus. Inspirant de grandes goulées d'air, Pansy mit un temps fou à se calmer, le visage défiguré par la haine.

Elle dardait sur le corps immobile un regard assassin. Quand elle eut retrouvé son sang-froid, elle attendit, attendit que Potter se relève. Il ne bougea pas. Elle le toucha de la pointe du pied. Une furieuse envie de pleurer lui étreignit la gorge. Il n'allait pas mourir, non plus ! Elle repensa au rituel, à la difficulté des formules magiques et maudit Harry Potter des dizaines de fois.

Elle ne voulait pas recommencer le rituel de résurrection. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ce cauchemar infini.

Elle resta un long moment à le contempler. Ses joues pâles et creuses, ses yeux clos et les mèches noir charbon qui lui balayaient le front. Enfin, il bougea. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues dans le plus complet des silences et Pansy attendit sans le quitter des yeux.

Il ne respirait pas, son cœur avait cessé de battre et pourtant les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage comme sur celui d'un petit garçon.

- J'ai pensé saigner, murmura-t-il toujours immobile. J'ai pensé mourir et souffrir encore.

Il ouvrit les yeux. L'émeraude de son regard la cloua aussi sûrement qu'un poignard. Il était si triste, ce mort. Si triste….

- Je vis, Pansy, je vis et pourtant, tu viens de me tuer. Et je ne suis pas mort. Je ne suis pas mort parce que… je le suis déjà. Mort. Je suis déjà mort.

Le cœur dur comme la pierre, Pansy grimaça, aussi peu atteinte par ses simagrées que l'aurait été une mandragore.

- Tu débites conneries sur conneries, Potter. Relève toi. Relève toi et réponds moi.

Il s'exécuta, en créature obéissante qu'il était devenu.

- Tu m'as dit que tu savais ce que j'allais te demander, reprit Pansy en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je t'écoute.

- Comment dois-je l'appeler ? demanda Potter dans un murmure en regardant ses mains.

- Comme tu l'as toujours fait, répondit Pansy d'un ton cassant. Mais… ne parle plus de lui de cette façon.

- De quelle façon ?

Le ton franchement étonné, innocent et doux la révolta. Elle fronça les sourcils, esquissa une moue douloureuse.

- Comme s'il ne t'avait jamais détesté, lâcha-t-elle.

Potter hocha la tête. _Je_ _comprends_, disaient ses yeux.

- Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir, Pansy. Tu ne veux pas vraiment connaître la vérité, dans le fond….

- Tu ne sais pas, Potter, coupa-t-elle. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Ne viens pas m'abrutir de ta morale. De nous deux, je suis la seule encore en vie.

- Une survivante, dit-il à voix basse.

Elle regarda ailleurs.

- Moi non plus, je n'aimais pas ce surnom, confia-t-il, avec un demi sourire. Mieux vaut être mort que survivant, tu ne penses pas ?

- Que s'est-il passé cette nuit là, Harry Potter ?

- Je pense que tu le sais déjà mais que tu refuses de te l'avouer.

- Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ? répéta Pansy toujours sans le regarder.

- Je pense que….

- Arrête de penser ! cria-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Arrête de penser, par Merlin, Potter, tu es _mort _!

Il se redressa, allait sans doute parler mais elle poursuivit avec colère.

- Tu es mort, par Merlin, mort et ressuscité par mes soins ! Tu ne peux pas penser, Potter, ni manger, ni dormir ! Tu ne peux pas souffrir, ni saigner ni même entendre les battements de ton cœur ! Tu n'es qu'une enveloppe charnelle, un souvenir ! Le vrai Potter n'agirait pas ainsi ! Le vrai Potter n'aurait pas ce regard, il n'appellerait pas Drago, « Drago » en souriant ! Le vrai Potter, il… - le vrai Potter dirait…. Il ferait… -

Elle s'étouffa à force de hoqueter et soudain, sous le regard impassible et morne de Harry Potter, Pansy éclata en sanglots. Lentement, elle se laissa tomber et à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux de la cabane, sa robe éparpillée en corolle autour d'elle, pleura, pleura pour la première fois depuis des années. Le corps secoués de spasmes, la gorge déchirée par les sanglots, elle pleura, pleura, pleura sous les yeux verts de la mort.

Alors, Harry Potter parla.

* * *

Dans un battement de cils, Narcissa lui signifia qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence, apparue comme par magie à sa droite. _Un simple battement de cils_. Pansy la salua timidement. Narcissa reporta son attention sur les trois Mangemorts à genoux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, juché sur un trône en or à l'endroit où s'était jadis trouvée la table des professeurs.

Pansy lissa sa robe d'un geste machinal et écouta d'une oreille distraite. Harry Potter était introuvable. Les troupes du Maître avait quadrillé tout Poudlard mais il y avait des corps partout, mon Seigneur et du sang, du sang qui rendait glissants les escaliers.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres balaya leurs excuses d'un grand geste de la main. Bâillonnés sur le même coup, les mots s'étouffèrent dans la gorge des Mangemorts. La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éleva, glaciale et meurtrière.

- Où est Drago ? demanda Narcissa dans un souffle, les lèvres bougeant à peine, les yeux fixés sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Pansy baissa les yeux, hésita avant de répondre.

- Je… il m'a dit…

Elle se tut, rentra la tête dans les épaules, comme sous le poids d'un secret inavouable. Dans un pincement de la lèvre, Narcissa comprit ce qu'elle ne disait pas.

- Mais maître, geignait un des Mangemorts, et si Harry Potter était immortel ? S'il nous était impossible de le tuer parce qu'il vous égale, maître, on dit tant de choses sur lui, il est l'Elu, maître, il est le seul capable de….

Le rayon vert le faucha tandis que la colère du maître éclatait. On courba d'avantage la nuque, on pria pour ne pas être le prochain. A tâtons, Narcissa chercha la main de Pansy et la serra. Une fois, deux fois. Pansy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Descendez aux cachots, Pansy, murmura Narcissa, sans cligner des yeux, demeurant une statue de glace alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'excitait sur son trône. Bellatrix s'y trouve sûrement mais je pense que le maître va bientôt la faire appeler. Restez dans un coin et attendez le retour de Drago.

- Drago m'a demandé de rester avec vous….

Imperceptiblement, Narcissa secoua la tête.

- Non…. Faites comme je vous l'ordonne, ma chérie. Lucius est toujours porté disparu, Drago est quelque part et si on ne ramène pas bientôt la tête du Survivant… - elle soupira, adressa un sourire distant au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les regarda à ce moment-là – je crains pour nos vies à tous. Exécutez-vous, Pansy, descendez aux cachots et restez-y.

A l'instant même où elle terminait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres rugit son nom, ses pupilles rouges illuminées. Narcissa exerça une dernière pression sur la main de la jeune femme et rompant les rangs, s'avança vers le maître. S'inclinant, elle demanda de sa voix polie et froide si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour le maître.

Pansy resta quelques instants à observer la scène puis lentement, lentement, recula. Elle se blottit dans l'ombre et longeant le mur, quitta la pièce. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade.

* * *

Les larmes de Pansy noyaient le silence. La voix grave un peu enfantine de Potter raisonnait dans la cabane, couvrant presque les reniflements pitoyables de la sorcière. Il racontait sa venue dans le monde magique, ce désir douloureux de tout voir et de tout entendre et de tout sentir cette soif de tout savoir, de tout connaître de son monde inconnu.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle se foutait de Potter, elle se foutait de ses rêves brisés de gosse piétiné. Mais il parlait et parlait et parfois souriait doucement. Elle-même s'étouffait avec ses sanglots alors elle n'avait pas que ça à faire, d'interrompre Potter.

- Je savais pas que j'étais célèbre à ce moment là. J'étais un sorcier, je m'appelais Harry Potter certes mais je demeurais un petit sorcier binoclard qui marchait comme dans un rêve. Hagrid me suivait, avec ses yeux foncés de chien fidèle, sa grosse voix tendre et ses paluches énormes qui auraient pu me briser les cervicales. Je n'avais jamais eu confiance en personne à cette époque.

Pansy était toujours sur les genoux, les bras croisés contre son ventre, la tête rentrée au niveau de la poitrine, comme roulée en boule, toute recroquevillée, telle une petite fille que la colère paternelle aurait cinglée un peu plus tôt.

- Doris Crockford. Dedalus Diggle, cita calmement Potter avec son sourire aigre-doux de gosse un peu clamsé. Tom bien sûr. Quirinus Quirrel.

Il avisa le regard humide que Pansy avait lentement levé sur lui.

- Les clients au Chaudron Baveur, ce jour-là, expliqua-t-il, la voix légère. Ils m'ont serré la main et se sont inclinés et ils ont souri avec fierté. Quand j'y pense, je me dis que Voldemort devait tellement jubiler de là où il était.

Il adressa un sourire compassé à Pansy qui lentement se relevait, avec sa dignité froissée. Potter ne songea même pas à rire. Celui d'avant, peut-être, se serait moqué. Oh oui, le Harry Potter d'avant l'enfer se serait réjoui de sa chute. Mais celui-là, ce mort là n'avait aucun sentiment mauvais en lui, aucune pensée cruelle.

Juste un pantin, se rappela Pansy en se recomposant un visage de marbre malgré les yeux rougis et les joues pâles.

- Tu n'es pas mort cette nuit-là, déclara Pansy en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Tu n'es pas mort à Poudlard, tous les médias l'ont hurlé.

- Et toi, Pansy ? Quand es-tu morte ?

Encore ses sales questions d'enfant. Elle ne pouvait presque pas lui en vouloir. C'était sa faute si le Harry Potter revenu d'entre les morts était aussi débile qu'un Poufsouffle, croisé Horglup.

- A toi maintenant ! s'exclama subitement Potter d'une voix étrangement heureuse.

- A moi quoi ? soupira Pansy en passant un doigt sous ses yeux.

- Raconte quelque chose.

Elle le dévisagea incrédule.

- Ce n'est pas un _jeu_, sinistre imbécile ! siffla-t-il, brusquement furieuse. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé la nuit où Drago est mort ! Je me fous du Chaudron Baveur, de Hagrid et de tes fans ! Je me fous de toi, Potter ! Dis moi _comment_ Drago est mort ?

De nouveau, elle perdait son sang-froid et serrait si fort les poings, qu'elle ne s'étonna même pas de les voir blanchir. Potter était toujours assis sur le lit, les mains posées bien à plat sur les genoux comme un sage écolier. Il la fixait de ses yeux dérangeants elle aurait presque préféré qu'il reporte ses immondes cul de bouteille pour cacher toute cette intensité mortelle.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? demanda-t-il alors à voix basse. Je n'étais pas là quand Malefoy est mort.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, le dévisagea en silence.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je saurais ce qui lui est arrivé alors que je n'étais pas là ?

Elle se mordit la langue, au bord des larmes Pansy baissa la tête, ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle avait mal au cœur, tout à coup. Le froid qui régnait dans son corps la broyait toute entière et elle avait mal jusque dans les veines.

- Parce que, commença-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible. Parce qu'il était parti te chercher Potter. Parce que Drago m'a quittée pour te retrouver.

Elle leva les yeux, le vrilla d'un regard à la fois lointain et douloureux, triste comme la nuit la plus glaciale du monde. Harry Potter se fit inconsciemment tout petit sur le lit de fortune. Les gens n'avaient pas le droit d'être malheureux devant lui, se répéta-t-il dans un creux de sa tête. Surtout quand ils étaient vivants, survivants et qu'ils le ramenaient fugitivement à la vie.

- Parce que je sais, reprit Pansy dans moins qu'un souffle, qu'il ne serait pas mort sans t'avoir revu avant, Potter.

La flèche décochée lui brûla le cœur.

* * *

A la fin de la guerre, Luna Lovegood avait été décorée de diverses récompenses, allant de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe aux petites médailles dorées portant ses initiales suivies de la marque de la Survivante héroïque.

De retour chez elle, après l'exténuante cérémonie, Luna avait déposé toutes ses médailles dans un vase bleu transparent près de l'entrée et n'y avait plus retouché. Parfois, quand elle passait devant ce vase vide, elle portait un coup d'œil vaguement curieux sur les reflets d'or qui y habitaient mais l'instant d'après, elle avait oublié et sortait, son parapluie grand ouvert sous le soleil estival.

Si au départ, on l'avait encensée, elle était très rapidement retombée dans l'oubli. Oh, elle avait été une proche de Harry Potter, une de ses confidentes, sûrement. Oh, elle avait combattu les Mangemorts, elle avait même été enfermée dans les prisons du Seigneur des Ténèbres et certainement torturée par sa chienne Bellatrix. Mais tout ça, tout ça n'était rien en comparaison à ses yeux un peu trop grands, à son air rêveur et à l'aura de folie douce qui se dégageait d'elle.

Alors elle évoluait au sein du Ministère où elle s'était dégottée un job au service des animaux fantastiques. Son bureau n'était pas plus grand qu'un cagibi et n'était pas sans rappelé celui de Arthur Weasley.

Le sous directeur du Département s'appelait Rolf Scamander et tout le monde à l'étage avait compris qu'il tentait de séduire la bizarre Loufoca. Tout le monde, sauf la fille en question, évidemment.

Neville Londubat, son meilleur ami avec qui elle déjeunait régulièrement lui avait parfois glissé quelques mots en faveur du supérieur de son amie mais Luna souriait simplement en agitant les cheveux ou en tripotant sa baguette qui avait gardé sa place derrière son oreille.

Elle n'était qu'une ridicule employée de bureau, une banal fourmi dans la gigantesque fourmilière qu'était le Ministère. Aussi, le jour où Kingsley Shacklebolt se présenta pour lui parler, ses collègues écarquillèrent-ils les yeux.

Luna était derrière son pitoyable bureau, cachée sous des piles de paperasses. La lumière était faible mais sa baguette qui tourbillonnait paisiblement au dessus de sa tête crachotait des étincelles de diverses couleurs tandis que penchée sur ses documents, Luna y apposait sa signature, d'un air distrait.

Rolf – ou plutôt _Monsieur Scamander_ toqua à la porte déjà ouverte. Luna leva des yeux vaguement étonnés.

- Luna ? Un visiteur pour toi.

- Neville ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, totalement immergée dans son monde où tout semblait rose et fleuri.

Rolf lui adressa un sourire.

- Non non. Quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle ne s'étonnait pas qu'il la tutoie. Un beau jour, il était arrivé, bégayant un peu et rougissant beaucoup. Il lui avait proposé qu'ils se tutoient et Luna avait simplement acquiescé. Il lui arrivait cependant parfois de le vouvoyer sans y prendre garde parce que de toutes manières, elle ne prenait pas garde à grand chose dans la vie.

L'ombre immense et chauve de Shacklebolt emplit tout le cagibi et Luna sembla émerger. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent alors qu'elle se redressait, aussi vive qu'une petite nymphe, ses cheveux blonds électriques partant dans un peu tous les sens. Sa baguette retomba dans un bruit sourd sur le bureau.

- Oh, fit-elle, en se mordant la lèvre.

- Désirez-vous un endroit un peu plus vaste, monsieur ? s'enquit Rolf à l'intention du Commandant du corps des Aurors.

- Non, nous sommes très bien ici, merci, répondit la voix grave de Kingsley. Pouvez-vous nous laisser ?

Rolf s'excusa à mi-voix et partit en fermant délicatement la porte. Shacklebolt était si grand qu'il devait courbé légèrement les épaules pour ne pas entrer dans les étagères qui ployaient sous le poids des parchemins et des livres.

Luna le dévisageait, sans un mot, toujours assise en tailleur sur son fauteuil défoncé. Les parchemins se mirent à voler paresseusement autour d'elle, allant se poser sur des tas déjà crées sur les étagères. Elle suçotait sa lèvre, d'un air songeur mais dardait sur Shacklebolt un regard incroyablement intense.

Il grimaça légèrement, proposa de conjurer une chaise si elle lui permettait de s'asseoir, évidemment. Elle acquiesça, d'un ton absent. Du bout de sa plume, elle se caressa le menton, le cou et la joue, sans réellement le regarder.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Kingsley ? demanda-t-elle après un temps infini.

- Je suis désolé de vous importuner sur vos heures de travail, Luna, s'excusa-t-il en hochant lentement la tête.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et quand il lui adressa un regard interrogateur, se contenta de sourire paisiblement. Il exhala un profond soupir en inspectant l'endroit. A peine deux mètres sur trois, songea-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse. Heureusement que c'était haut de plafond cela lui permettait d'entasser beaucoup plus que ce que lui accordait la superficie.

- Quelque chose vous chagrine ?

Elle avait penché la tête un peu sur le côté, comme une chouette curieuse. Ses cheveux détachés retombèrent en vrac sur son épaule.

- Quand je vois ce que la société fait d'une héroïne de guerre, souffla-t-il, désolé pour elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, lui donnant un air un peu fou.

- Une héroïne de guerre ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien d'absent. Vous n'avez décidément rien compris.

Le ton avait été brutal, presque coupant. Kingsley en fut déstabilisé.

- J'aime bien être ici, reprit Luna, plus éthérée que jamais, plus ailleurs encore. C'est calme, c'est étroit. On se dirait dans le ventre de sa mère, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

- On se croirait coupé du monde, poursuivit la jeune sorcière. C'est comme si en ouvrant la porte de mon tout petit bureau, j'entrais dans mon monde à moi où personne n'a accès. A part Neville, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion. Et Rolf, mais Rolf est mon patron, même s'il est amoureux de moi, d'après Neville.

Elle sourit, lointaine.

- C'est juste que… hésita Kingsley. D'après ce que m'a dit Harry de vous, j'aurais cru que vous auriez aimé être à l'extérieur, à voyager, à découvrir de nouvelles choses. Ca me surprend de vous voir ici.

A son tour, elle haussa les épaules et agilement, du bout des doigts, positionna sa baguette derrière son oreille. Le mouvement avait été vif, rapide, presque impossible à suivre du regard. Kingsley se rappela brusquement qui il avait face à lui.

- Vous souvenez-vous de Pansy Parkinson ? questionna-t-il, avec rudesse, trouvant soudain que cette parodie de comédie avait assez duré.

Luna garda le silence. Les parchemins continuaient de s'élever autour d'eux sur le bureau, les piles qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre allaient en s'amenuisant.

- Pansy n'était pas une Mangemort.

- Vous souvenez-vous d'elle ? insista Shacklebolt.

Luna se gratta distraitement le nez.

- Oui, lâcha-t-elle, détachée. Elle était à Serpentard, dans l'année de Harry, Ronald et Hermione. Elle était très méchante mais ça, c'est parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy et qu'il était cruel avec elle.

Kingsley haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

- Drago s'en fichait de Pansy. Il s'en fichait de tout le monde, sauf de Harry bien sûr. Et Harry se fichait de beaucoup de monde aussi, malgré les apparences. Ni Drago, ni Harry n'aimaient être seuls alors, ils étaient seuls à deux.

Luna regardait dans le vide, tout en parlant. Shacklebolt semblait ne plus exister.

- Pansy était tellement triste que du coup, elle devenait cruelle. C'est elle qui un jour a fait en sorte que Marietta me cache mes chaussettes parce qu'elle l'avait menacé de raconter à Terry qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Les Gryffondor pensaient que Pansy était stupide. Mais ils se trompaient ils étaient trop obnubilés par Harry et Drago pour se préoccuper de Pansy.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu te souviens d'elle ?

- …. Oui.

Elle avait lâché son « oui » dans un souffle ennuyé, les yeux toujours ancrés dans le vague. Kingsley l'observait. Cette fille était un mystère vivant.

- Je vais t'annoncer quelque chose de top secret, Luna, déclara le Commandant en passant au tutoiement inconsciemment. Tu ne dois le répéter à personne, tu entends ? _personne _!

- C'est une chose incroyable et inconcevable ?

- Oui.

- Alors, même si je le répétais, on ne me croirait pas.

Il fronça les sourcils. La voix de Luna était à nouveau différente mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça.

- Nous savons de source sûre que Pansy s'est rendue coupable d'un crime gravissime.

- Elle a tué quelqu'un ?

- Non….

- Ah….

- Elle-elle a volé quelque chose.

- Quoi ? demanda Luna de son ton absent mais paisible, en se frottant les sourcils.

Elle le fixait mais il avait la désagréable impression que son regard pâle passait au travers de son corps sans le voir. Tonks avait un jour appelé ça le « rayon X de Maugrey » mais d'autres avaient affirmé que Dumbledore avait le même pouvoir de lire les âmes.

- Le corps d'Harry Potter.

Tombée tel un couperet, la voix de Kingsley raisonna longuement, faisant écho dans les étagères, montant et descendant dans la petite pièce étroite. Luna Lovegood parut émerger de sa rêverie et darda un regard intense sur le Commandant.

Kingsley remarqua la couleur incroyable de son regard. Luna avait des yeux bleus, très clairs, bien plus clairs que ceux de Narcissa Malefoy. Ils étaient si pâle que parfois, ils en devenaient gris mais il y avait toujours cette transparence éthérée, cette pureté comme si ses yeux étaient fait de courants d'air et de vent frais. Enfant, elle les avait eus globuleux, effarants de grosseur. A présent, ils étaient lisses, hypnotiques comme des miroirs et les cils blonds qui les entouraient donnaient à la jeune sorcière un air constamment étonné et distrait.

Et pourtant, ses yeux vous fouillaient l'âme et à cet instant, c'est ce que Kingsley Shacklebolt ressentait. Il était l'objet de l'examen de ce regard dérangeant, ce visage dont les sourcils si pâles disparaissaient sous la frange mal coupée. Kingsley y vit son reflet à la perfection, mais minuscule, comme s'il n'était rien au final.

Il n'aurait pu dire quels sentiments traversèrent Luna Lovegood à l'annonce du vol du corps de son ami. Son visage ne broncha pas, ses mains ne se crispèrent pas. Sa bouche resta rose et close, son nez ne se fronça pas et ses yeux ne s'écarquillèrent pas sous l'horreur de la nouvelle. Il semblait à Kingsley qu'il aurait pu lui indiquer le temps qu'il faisait dehors, sa réaction aurait été la même.

La bouche de Luna s'arrondit doucement en un « oh » silencieux et elle battit des paupières très lentement. Ses cils accrochèrent quelques cheveux qui allèrent délicatement s'échouer contre sa tempe et sa joue.

Elle finit par sourire, avec une extrême tendresse qui désarçonna l'Auror.

- Il aurait détesté vivre au Square pour toujours, déclara-t-elle d'une voix enjouée, légère, pleine d'un entrain que Kingsley avait perdu à la fin de la guerre – ou pendant, il n'aurait su le dire à la perfection.

Abasourdi, il la dévisagea. Elle ne pouvait être sérieuse. Le corps d'Harry était perdu dans la nature, quelque part, en compagnie d'une folle furieuse qui avait été amoureuse d'un Mangemort – c'était Luna qui l'avait affirmé – et qui brûlait certainement de se venger.

- Il détestait cette maison. Pourquoi l'a-t-on mis là ? demanda Luna avec une innocence qui vous déchirait le cœur.

- Je… - je l'ignore. Pour-pour le symbole, je suppose….

Luna ressemblait parfois à une poupée de porcelaine. Si délicate dans sa blondeur, si candide dans son sourire. Son visage paraissait ne rien retenir de ses émotions et sentiments et tout se déversait en une cascade déconcertante.

Cependant, Kingsley n'oubliait pas le visage impassible qu'elle lui avait offert quelques minutes plus tôt un visage si maîtrisé – peut-être inconsciemment – que cela en devenait inquiétant.

- C'est tout ce qu'était Harry à vos yeux ? s'enquit-elle en fronçant les yeux, perplexe. Un symbole ?

- N-non, bien sûr que non.

- Harry était un être humain, vous savez et il était mon ami et celui de Neville et celui de Hermione et Ronald.

Kingsley inspira profondément et darda sur elle, un regard irrité.

- Je sais tout cela, gronda-t-il. Harry était aussi mon ami, Luna. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que la société sorcière a fait de lui.

- C'était notre devoir d'amis, souffla imperceptiblement Luna. C'était notre devoir d'amis que de veiller à ce qu'il repose en paix.

Elle avait baissé la tête, le rideau que formaient ses cheveux raides et blonds dissimulait son visage. Kingsley avait à peine vu ses lèvres bouger. Elle gratouillait une tâche de cire vieille comme le monde qui traînait par là. Le bureau avait appartenu à une vieille employée qui n'avait pris sa retraite qu'un an plus tôt, âgée de cent trois ans. Elle avait gagné un aller simple pour Ste Mangouste.

Kingsley la dévisagea intensément et fixement. Quelque chose lui échappait brusquement. L'ongle de Luna grattait la table et le crissement le faisait tiquer à chaque nouveau passage sur la tâche de cire. Il la regardait avec une telle acuité qu'il aurait pu lui trouer la tête par la seule force de son regard sombre.

Elle grattait, et grattait et il fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils et son index gauche se convulsait, le reste de sa main tremblait sous le coup de la réflexion, de la colère.

Et dans un élan de lucidité, la lumière se fit. Il se figea. En face, la main de Luna se stoppa. Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans la pièce. Ils avaient tout deux cessé de respirer. Kingsley la fixait, Luna lui offrait le sommet de son crâne à observer.

- Luna, appela-t-il d'une voix très douce, de celle que l'on use avec un cheval rétif. Est-ce que tu te sens coupable ?

Parce que c'était ça, n'est-ce pas. La culpabilité. Elle avait laissé le Ministère et les sorciers s'emparer du corps d'Harry pour en faire un symbole. Eux ne comprenaient pas, ils ne savaient rien. Ils entraient au Square, s'extasiaient sur les doubles des héros et versaient une larme sur le cercueil en verre de Harry Potter, le Sauveur.

Et Luna restait dans son petit bureau sinistre, elle restait à gratter du papier et à rêver dans sa bulle.

Elle releva la tête. Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes mais elle souriait, éclairée de l'intérieur. Cela lui donna un air un peu fou. Elle avait l'air d'une illuminée, c'était le mot exact, songea Kingsley, le cœur serré. Elle était comme un petit oiseau tout pâle et tout blond et ses yeux de vent lui transperçaient le cœur.

Elle se mit à rire, cristalline, pure et un peu heureuse, peut-être.

Ses larmes dévalaient ses joues et rougissaient ses yeux sans cils et sans sourcils mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rire et de briller, d'étinceler comme un phare dans le brouillard des ténèbres.

Pétrifié, il ne fit pas un geste, se contentant de la contempler. Il avait mal pour la gosse qu'elle était. C'était comme si elle avait été une fée à qui l'on aurait arraché les ailes puis piétinée dans la boue que formeraient ses rêves brisés.

Elle cessa enfin de rire et de pleurer seul un sourire un peu flou demeura sur ses lèvres. Elle exhala un léger soupir qui fit trembler ses cheveux fous puis se passa une main dans sa crinière blonde, la désordonnant un peu plus, faisant se hérisser quelques cheveux en plus.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, Kingsley lui trouva un air curieusement malicieux.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir, moi ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, quand le calme fût retombé dans le petit placard.

- Tu le connaissais, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle avait toujours le visage humide. De nouveau, elle arborait cette figure distante, lointaine, de la fille qui vivait dans un autre monde.

- Tu étais son amie, reprit l'Auror. Je pense que tu es en droit de savoir.

- Oh, dit-elle simplement en se grattant le bout du nez. Ca n'a rien à voir avec Pansy, alors.

Il se tendit. Luna ne vit rien elle avait replongé dans sa rêverie et observait distraitement une araignée grignoter la distance la séparant d'un petit trou dans le mur. Kingsley se racla la gorge Luna reporta son attention sur lui, l'air surprise de le voir. Pour la énième fois, Shacklebolt se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de cette sorcière fantasque et lunatique.

- Je pensais que tu ne connaissais pas plus que ça, Pansy Parkinson.

- Je ne la connais pas plus que ça, assura Luna en clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Je croyais que vous alliez m'accuser de l'aider.

- Pourquoi tu l'aiderais ? interrogea Kingsley et tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse – ou du moins, osait-il penser que Luna la connaissait mais rien n'était moins sûr avec elle.

Le yeux clairs s'agrandirent, se fermèrent à plusieurs reprises, comme pour se débarrasser d'une poussière trop tenace.

- Mais parce qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie, répondit Luna, sur un ton d'évidence, comme si la question était pure aberration.

Il hocha lentement la tête, décida que c'en était assez. Il se leva donc, inclinant poliment la tête en direction de celle qui l'avait reçu. Il la remercia à voix basse et s'excusa une nouvelle fois du dérangement causé par sa présence. Luna ne paraissait pas l'écouter. Elle avait décroché sa baguette de derrière son oreille et la faisait tourner entre ses doigts à une vitesse impressionnante.

Kingsley ôta le sort qu'il avait jeté silencieusement un peu plus tôt pour les préserver des oreilles indiscrètes et sortit rapidement. Il ne demanda pas à Luna Lovegood de garder le secret sur le drame qui agitait le Ministère, quelques étages plus haut. Il lui paraissait absurde que Luna aille crier sur les toits que Pansy Parkinson avait volé le corps de Harry Potter.

* * *

Les torches s'étaient presque toutes éteintes et les quelques flammes qui demeuraient encore jetaient sur les murs des ombres vacillantes et effrayantes. Pansy accéléra le pas, atteignit rapidement le dernier sous sol accessible aux habitants humains du château.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres y avait enfermé ses derniers opposants, ceux avec lesquels il comptait s'amuser un peu plus tard dans la nuit ou qu'il voulait donner à ses fidèles pour les récompenser de leur bravoure au combat.

La grande majorité des Mangemorts et des fidèles du Lord étaient en haut dans la Grande Salle et l'autre partie patrouillait dans Poudlard à la recherche de ce stupide Survivant. Il n'y avait pas de sentinelle dans les cachots, pas un souffle, pas un murmure. Seuls l'écho des trottinements précipités des rats et autres rongeurs résonnaient sur les murs épais de pierres.

Un gloussement échappé des ténèbres la fit tressaillir. Pansy se figea et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux en direction de l'alcôve dépourvue de lumière. Une ombre s'en détacha et un rire à nouveau, hystérique et bref.

La crinière désordonnée de Bellatrix apparut, suivie de son visage blafard de vieille folle et ses yeux gris immenses où valsaient les flammes de l'enfer. Elle se mordait la lèvre, taquine et faisait rouler sa baguette rouge entre ses doigts effilés.

Pansy, à la vue de l'arme, frissonna et détourna pudiquement la tête.

- Alors, petite princesse, susurra la sorcière de sa voix de chasseuse. Que fais-tu ici, à errer dans les ténèbres ? Tu cherches ton petit prince, peut-être ?

Un rire bref, sinistre puis le silence. Pansy se refusait de la regarder. Cette femme la terrifiait.

- Réponds moi, sotte, aboya Bellatrix d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien de langoureux. Que fais-tu ici, vipère ?

- J-je… c'est, c'est Narcissa qui m'envoie, chuchota Pansy la voix tremblante.

Le visage de Bellatrix se transfigura. Ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la tendresse s'inscrivit sur ses traits lourds et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme radoucie.

- Que me veut ma Cissa ? ronronna-t-elle. As-tu un message pour moi ?

Pansy la regarda furtivement. Il y avait un éclat nouveau dans le regard gris de Bellatrix. Comme une lueur affamée. Elle mit quelques secondes de trop à répondre Bellatrix n'avait jamais été patiente.

Elle planta sa baguette écarlate sous le menton de sa cadette et le releva, la forçant à croiser son regard.

- N-non, balbutia Pansy, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Le-le Seigneur des Ténèbres va-va sûrement vous faire appeler. Narcissa m'a – elle m'a envoyée ici pour-pour….

- Le Maître va avoir besoin de moi ? coupa Bellatrix, les yeux éclatants de pur bonheur.

Elle se dandina comme une petite fille, exaltée.

- Oh, je lui avais dit ! souffla Bellatrix, en serrant les mains contre sa poitrine, dans une attitude de vierge attendant le prince charmant. Je lui avais dit qu'il aurait besoin de moi – je suis sa plus fidèle, sa plus fervente adoratrice… !

Pansy fixait sa baguette, dans une morbide fascination. Rouge écarlate était la baguette. La légende bâtie autour de la monstrueuses Mangemort voulait que Bellatrix trempât sa baguette dans le sang de ses victimes. Et plus la baguette était rouge, plus le nombre de victimes était élevé.

Pansy releva la tête, croisa le regard dément de Bellatrix et déglutit péniblement.

- Elle te plaît ? murmura Bellatrix d'une voix caressante en frottant sa joue contre sa baguette. Ma dévouée, adorée, vénérée amante…

Elle laissa échapper un nouveau petit rire, semblable à un craquement de branche sèche.

- Reste ici, gamine et surveille tes petits amis. Si quand je reviens il en manque un seul… - elle gloussa mais rien ne dissimulait la menace dans sa voix – tu prendras leur place ma chérie !

Elle lui envoya un baiser imaginaire, éclata de ce grand rire sinistre et glacial, avant de faire volt face dans une pirouette. Pansy la rappela, du bout des lèvres, malade comme jamais.

- Allez-vous aller chercher Harry Potter ?

- Si le Maître me l'ordonne, je traînerai ce petit Sang-Mêlé jusqu'aux pieds de mon Seigneur, clama Bellatrix avec ferveur.

- Si vous trouvez Drago… pouvez-vous… pouvez-vous le ramener sain et sauf, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Pansy d'une voix suppliante, misérable.

Les yeux de Bellatrix brillèrent quand après s'être vivement approchée, elle se pencha sur le frimousse pâle d'épouvante de Pansy Parkinson. Elle lui tapota la joue, un sourire de détraqué pendu sur ses lèvres plates et sèches.

- Fallait-il que tu l'aimes, ce petit monstre, souffla-t-elle.

Elle lécha avec force la joue de Pansy et bondissant en arrière, quitta la jeune sorcière dans un rire cruel et forcé. Pantelante, Pansy resta au même endroit, tremblante, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Sur son visage, la salive de Bellatrix Lestrange était comme de l'acide qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Le vent s'engouffrant dans une brèche du mur, mugit à ses oreilles. Elle sursauta, le cœur battant. Elle aperçut un éclat blanc au bout du couloir.

- Drago ? appela-t-elle, la gorge sèche, inaudible avant de se morigéner mentalement que ferait Drago dans les cachots, alors qu'il lui avait dit chercher Potter ?

Avec appréhension, elle se tourna vers l'autre extrémité du couloir lugubre, là où se trouvaient les vieux cachots où personne n'allait plus. Il suffisait de descendre une volée de marches glissantes et vicieusement traîtres, de déboucher sur un couloir étroit et humide, qui passait juste sous le lac.

Si Pansy connaissait aussi bien les lieux sans y être jamais allé, c'est parce que cet endroit faisait parti de la légende Poudlard. Les derniers cachots du dernier sous sol, c'était leur nom, hantaient les histoires d'horreur que se contaient les Serpentard plus âgés dans la Salle Commune. C'était le repère du Baron, aussi.

En Deuxième Année, Pansy s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, les Septième Année avaient eu dans l'idée d'éduquer leurs héritiers. Le Baron était de la sortie – on disait que c'était le seul moment de l'année où il acceptait de se mêler aux enfants de sa Maison. Il était plutôt solitaire comme fantôme, et préférait rester avec les cliquetis de sa chaîne rouillée, en bruit de fond.

Le Baron leur avait raconté nombre d'histoires épouvantables, de sa voix caverneuse. Les Septième Année avaient rajouté quantité de détails, tous plus sanglants les uns que les autres. Pansy était blême. Daphné avait même pleuré. Oh, ça oui, elle s'en souvenait de cette nuit où les ténèbres n'avaient semblait-il plus l'intention de s'éclipser.

Il y avait eu des meurtres dans le dernier sous sol. Des noyés même quand le plafond s'était effondré et les eaux du lac abattues sur les petits chenapans qui violaient le règlement. Au siècle dernier, un vampire hollandais y avait même élu domicile pendant un temps, baragouinant dans sa langue, les rubis qui lui servaient d'yeux, étincelant de mille feux dans le noir.

C'est à ces légendes que songeait Pansy en avançant d'un pas lent. Le trajet lui parut durer une éternité. Elle avait la gorge sèche. Le dernier sous sol ne comportait que cinq cellules et aux yeux de Pansy, c'était bien assez. Mille ans plus tôt, Salazar Serpentard avait l'habitude de capturer des vierges de dix sept ans pour ses rituels macabres. On racontait qu'il les enfermait en secret à cet endroit et que le jour où la prude Helga s'en était aperçue, elle avait poussé le hurlement le plus strident de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Ensuite, les versions variaient. Certains disaient que Helga, amoureuse de Serpentard avait fermé les yeux et l'avait même aidé dans ses sacrifices ignobles. D'autres affirmaient qu'elle l'avait dénoncé aux deux autres Fondateurs et que d'un duel, remporté par Gryffondor, ils y avaient mis fin.

Les portes des cellules étaient en chêne, lourdes et imposantes, cerclées de fer et percées d'une petite ouverture possédant des barreaux plus gros que le bras maigre de Pansy. Elles se succédaient par deux et faisaient face à l'autre paire. La cinquième porte s'ouvrait au fond du corridor rectangulaire.

C'est vers celle-ci que se dirigea mécaniquement Pansy. Elle se souvenait d'une histoire que lui avait raconté ce crétin de Montague, lors de cette soirée de l'épouvante.

« Si tu avances, avait-il murmuré, d'une voix rocailleuse, pleine d'artifices destinés à effrayer les plus jeunes aux yeux écarquillés. Si tu avances dans le couloir, tu apercevras les quatre portes sur ta gauche et ta droite. Et au bout, tout au bout, la cinquième. Quand tu poseras ta main contre son bois charmé, alors les cris des victimes de Serpentard t'habiteront et tu les entendras pour toujours…. ! »

A ce moment, Daphné avait éclaté en sanglots. Même Drago semblait fasciné, lui que d'ordinaire rien n'atteignait parce que monsieur savait déjà tout au sujet de Poudlard et du reste. Montague n'était pas un très bon conteur, songea Pansy tout en avançant, hypnotisée. Travis avait pris la relève.

« Derrière cette cinquième porte, se cache l'histoire la plus sanglante de Poudlard. On raconte qu'un homme fou y a assassiné la femme qu'il aimait. C'était un prince, un très beau prince dont toutes les jeunes filles étaient amoureuses. Serpentard qui était le plus noble des Fondateurs était l'ami de ce prince et le reçut une nuit. Il ignorait cependant que cet homme qu'il aimait follement serait là aussi car elle était la fille bien aimée de Rowena Serdaigle. Après avoir essuyé un énième mais néanmoins ultime rejet, il traîna la femme dans ce cinquième cachot et l'égorgea ! »

Même Pansy avait glapit à cet instant et la grande et costaude Millicent avait hoqueté. Le Septième Année paraissait particulièrement fier de son éclat et riait grassement avec Montague. Pourtant, lorsque que le Baron avait agité ses chaînes dans un cliquetis d'enfer, les deux avaient été aussi terrifiés que les élèves plus jeunes.

« La fille de Serdaigle n'est pas morte à Poudlard, petite vermine, avait cinglé le Baron de sa voix la plus froide, la plus spectrale, la plus angoissante. Si tu veux raconter des histoires, ne bafoue pas la mémoire de cette grande dame. »

Pansy n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de la fille de Serdaigle dont elle avait ignoré l'existence jusqu'à cette nuit.

Ses doigts tremblants se collèrent à la cinquième porte. Les hurlements d'agonie des victimes de Salazar ne lui vrillèrent pas la tête. Elle en aurait presque ri. _Imbécile, Montague_. Cette histoire l'avait hantée des années alors que ce n'était qu'une stupide fable.

Elle actionna le lourd loquet et ouvrit la porte. La faible lumière des torches se déversa dans le cachot. Pansy vit étinceler une chevelure blonde son cœur rata un battement. Elle se demanda brusquement si la fille de Serdaigle avait été blonde et si oui, que faisait-elle dans ce cachot, mille ans plus tard ?

La tête blonde bougea. Pansy resta immobile à l'entrée, son ombre sur le sol agrandie par le feu de derrière. Si on y regardait mieux, les cheveux étaient parsemés de mèches grises et rouges, de brun et de noir sale. La coupe était inégale, avec comme des trous sur le sommet du crâne. Malgré tout la chevelure restait fournie et longue. La prisonnière e Bellatrix releva lentement la tête. Assise sur une chaise en métal, les mains attachées dans le dos, la tête dodelina et le visage apparut, les traits fins comme ceux d'une nymphe, les yeux bleus incroyables légèrement globuleux, cils et sourcils quasiment inexistants. Elle avait la lèvre gonflée, du sang séché sous le nez et des éraflures partout sur le reste du visage. De la terre lui maculait le haut du front, terre et sang mêlés.

Pétrifiée, Pansy Parkinson dévisagea celle qui lui faisait face dans son uniforme au couleurs de Serdaigle. Et bien sûr, ce n'était pas la fille de Rowena qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

- Oh, souffla Luna Lovegood sur un ton étonné. Bonjour, Pansy.

Elle tenta un sourire qui se brisa sur une grimace de douleur. Elle plissa légèrement le nez et un tressaillement lui parcourut toute la partie gauche du visage. Bellatrix lui avait cassé le nez, apparemment.

- Je pensais bien que ce n'était pas Bellatrix, poursuivit la Serdaigle avec légèreté. Elle a le pas beaucoup plus lourd.

Pansy agrandit les yeux, sans répondre. Cette fille la sidérait. Cette fille lui faisait comme une boule dans la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que… qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? murmura Pansy, la gorge serrée.

Luna papillonna des cils.

- Je suis prisonnière, répondit-elle avec évidence.

- Tu-tu n'es pas… pas morte… ?

- Oh.. ! Non, fit Luna, en haussant un de ses sourcils transparents. Non, je ne suis pas morte.

Elle parut brusquement tendre l'oreille et Pansy se tendit, craignant que la folle jeune fille ait entendu le pas lourd de Bellatrix venir vers elles.

- Je n'entends plus Neville, souffla Lovegood. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est mort ?

- Où est-il ?

- A côté. Je crois que Bellatrix le préfère à moi.

Impressionnant comment Luna Lovegood pouvait garder son ton détaché et totalement à l'ouest en toutes circonstances. A sa place, Pansy aurait déjà supplié.

- Oh, c'est bon, reprit Luna en fronçant les yeux. Je crois qu'il a bougé. Il doit bien aller.

Mécaniquement, Pansy tourna la tête vers le mur de gauche, celui vers lequel Luna paraissait se concentrer. Elle n'entendait rien, elle.

- Tu as froid ? s'enquit Luna.

Pansy sursauta, tourna la tête vers la prisonnière qui la dardait de ses distraits yeux pâles.

- N-non….

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait et referma brusquement ses bras autour de son corps pour s'empêcher de grelotter. La peur lui cisaillait les entrailles.

- Est-ce que tu aurais vu Harry ? demanda Luna, passant du coq à l'âne, sans sembler s'en rendre compte.

Tellement étrange, songea Pansy en la dévisageant.

- On le dit mort, répondit-elle enfin à voix basse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fait activement chercher. Celui qui rapportera sa tête sera dûment récompensé.

Luna cligna des yeux. Pansy aurait aimé lui demander si elle avait vu Drago mais elle doutait qu'il soit descendu au dernier sou sol pour y trouver Potter.

- Drago le cherche, ajouta-t-elle d'ailleurs, sans vraiment en saisir la raison.

Curieusement, Luna sembla émerger de son rêve éveillé. Elle sourit.

- Tout n'est pas perdu alors, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Pansy lui demanda de répéter car elle n'avait pas entendu. Luna se contenta de sourire. Elles restèrent face à face un long moment. Luna était immobile. Elle paraissait être assise dans le fauteuil de son salon, toute droite et toute digne, complètement ailleurs. Jamais Pansy ne s'était trouvée dans une situation aussi inconfortable. Quelque chose la poussait à aller vérifier que Londubat était en vie mais elle crevait de trouille alors elle ne bougea pas.

La cravate bleu et bronze était déchirée et pendait lamentablement au dessus du blazer déchiqueté dans Luna. Elle avait perdu sa robe de sorcière dans la mêlée et était habillée avec son uniforme scolaire. Sa jupe retroussée laissait voir ses genoux tout éraflés.

- Où est morte la fille de Serdaigle ? interrogea soudainement Pansy, car le silence lui pesait sur le cœur.

Luna leva un œil vague sur elle.

- Helena ? s'étonna-t-elle. Oh… personne ne le sait vraiment. Elle a été assassinée et c'est pourquoi sa mère a quitté Poudlard, quelques temps après Serpentard.

- Serdaigle a quitté Poudlard ? s'ébahit Pansy en avançant inconsciemment d'un pas.

- Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Tout les sorciers s'accordent à dire que Salazar était le moins bon des Fondateurs et que c'est par sa faute si la cohésion de Poudlard a été brisée.

- Ils sont restés un demi siècle ensembles, raconta Luna en transperçant Pansy du regard ; celle-ci eut la désagréable impression qu'elle ne la voyait pas. Et puis, Serpentard est parti. Poufsouffle en a eu le cœur brisé. Serdaigle rappela sa fille à ses côtés. Helena était d'une beauté époustouflante elle surpassait sa mère. Un homme en tomba éperdument amoureux et demanda sa main à Rowena qui refusa car elle avait les hommes en horreur et les méprisait pour une raison que l'on ignore. Elle voulait faire de sa fille une grande sorcière et l'éloignait de toute distraction.

» Dix années passèrent encore, poursuivit Luna de sa voix éthérée. Helena ne semblait jamais vieillir, sa mère non plus. Là où Poufsouffle s'empâtait pour devenir le grand-mère de tous ses enfants, là où Gryffondor se voyait dans l'incapacité de monter son Abraxan, les Serdaigle demeuraient éternellement jeunes et belles. Alors cet homme qui s'était marié entre temps en Irlande, revint. Il avait pensé retrouver Helena laide et ridée. Son amour pour elle redoubla. Il la supplia de s'enfuir avec lui. Elle-même disait que sa mère l'étouffait. De plus, Helena même si elle était aussi belle que sa mère, ne possédait pas sa scandaleuse intelligence.

» L'homme repartit en Irlande, la mort dans l'âme. De son côté, Helena commença à haïr sa mère, sa trop grande intelligence, sa froideur à son égard, son mépris affiché pour tous les hommes. On lui prêta une passion pour Serpentard et qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur en les quittant. Alors… Helena commit la trahison la plus ignoble : elle vola le diadème de Serdaigle, celui qui lui conférait sa sagesse et son intelligence et s'enfuit avec.

» Bouleversée, Serdaigle voulut cacher cette trahison à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Elle simula une virulente dispute avec cette dernière et quitta à son tour Poudlard. Elle voyage des années, en quête de sa fille et de l'objet de son vol. Puis, elle contracta une violente maladie qui la poussa à revenir à l'école où Gryffondor et Poufsouffle lui pardonnèrent et l'aimèrent comme au premier jour. Elle les supplia de retrouver Helena.

» Le lendemain, l'homme revenait en Ecosse et acceptait de chercher la jeune femme. Il la retrouva mais quand elle refusa une fois de trop son amour, il la poignarda. Tourmenté de remords, il finit par se suicider et Serdaigle mourut sans avoir revu ni sa fille, ni son diadème ni même Serpentard qui selon la légende avait été son grand amour.

Le silence retomba. Il avait perdu de sa lourdeur, Pansy respirait plus librement. La voix chantante de Luna avait fait des miracles.

- Tu racontes bien, murmura Pansy et Luna lui accorda un sourire léger comme une plume.

- C'est un cadeau de ma mère. Elle aussi me racontait des histoires.

Elle avait employé l'imparfait. Pansy comprit que sa mère était sûrement déjà au ciel. Sa gorge se serra.

Luna, subitement, leva les yeux vers le plafond, comme attentive à un bruit qu'elle était seule à entendre. Pansy l'imita et remarqua un objet qui flottait sur lui-même. Elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils en reconnaissant une baguette magique.

- Qu'est-ce que…. – mais le château soudain, mugit.

Luna ne bougea pas et écouta les pleurs de Poudlard. Pansy fit de même en regardant le sol. La plainte provenait du cœur de Poudlard, au fin fond de la terre, sous leurs pieds. Elles étaient certainement les seules à l'avoir entendue, car les plus proches du centre. Pansy en frissonna. Sur les lèvres de Luna se dessina un micro sourire, presque vaporeux.

Quand le silence revint, elle reporta son attention sur la Serpentard.

- Poudlard va mourir, souffla-t-elle d'une voix très douce, toujours distante mais qui avait perdu de son ton enjoué pour le remplacer par une note chagrine. Il n'est pas fait pour supporter la magie noire en son sein, aussi longtemps.

Pansy cilla. Cette fille resterait toujours aussi étrange. Un château restait un château, qu'importe que ce soit les quatre plus grands sorciers du pays qui l'aient bâti. Pansy préféra se concentrer sur la baguette qui tournoyait toujours. Luna suivit son regard.

- C'est ma baguette, indiqua-t-elle en penchant délicatement la tête sur le côté ses cheveux tombèrent en une vague blonde et rouge et grise.

- Pourquoi Bellatrix ne te l'a-t-elle pas confisquée ?

- Oh. Elle l'a fait. Elle est condamnée à rester dans les airs. Je ne peux plus l'attraper sauf si Bellatrix le veut. Je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre ce sort, ajouta-t-elle après un temps, l'air songeuse, mais elle a refusé. C'est pourtant un sortilège amusant, tu ne trouves pas ?

- C'est – de la magie noire, répondit Pansy à voix basse et de nouveau, cette terreur sourde lui comprima l'estomac.

- Ah… fit simplement Luna.

Elles se regardèrent. Les yeux bleus de Luna semblaient soudain ancrés dans le monde réel, eux qui avaient toujours été éthérés, plus étonnés et distraits que n'importe quoi. Les yeux de Pansy se posaient partout hormis sur la silhouette droite de Luna Lovegood. L'attente la crevait. Elle en venait presque à espérer que Bellatrix reviendrait bientôt pour la libérer du fardeau qu'était la surveillance de la petite Serdaigle.

Des bruits de voix la firent sursauter. Paniquée, Pansy se demanda quelle serait la réaction de Bellatrix si elle la découvrait en train de discuter avec sa prisonnière. Luna paraissait toujours sereine et souriait même. Pansy l'aurait giflée.

Elle était à deux doigts de sortir du cachot pour s'aplatir devant la monstrueuse Bellatrix quand deux formes grises passèrent la porte close. Le regard torve et froid du Baron Sanglant se posèrent sur Pansy tandis que la Dame Grise flottait jusqu'à Luna. Sa main éthérée caressa avec légèreté les cheveux blonds de la prisonnière.

- Ma chère enfant, murmura la Dame Grise.

- Je vais bien, ma Dame, sourit Luna. Mais je ne sais pas pour Neville….

La Dame Grise tourna des yeux insondables sur le Baron qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il passa à travers le mus de gauche là où se trouvait le cachot de Londubat. Quelques secondes après, il revint, la mine grave, ses chaînes n'émettant pas un bruit.

- Le garçon respire.

Sans plus un mot, le fantôme de Serdaigle se détourna dédaigneusement. Stupéfaite, Pansy les regarda. Jamais un fantôme – jamais personne en vérité, n'avait manqué de respect au Baron Sanglant sans que celui-ci ne le rappelle froidement à l'ordre. Mais le Baron ne broncha pas face à la condescendance affichée de la Dame Grise.

- Nous avons entendu sa complainte, ma Dame, souffla Luna.

Le fantôme lui sourit tendrement.

- Nous n'avons pas retrouvé Harry Potter, annonça-t-elle à voix basse.

- Drago Malefoy est parti le chercher, apprit Luna.

La Dame Grise hocha la tête. Pansy ne bougeait pas, trop effrayée à l'idée d'attirer sur elle, les regards des fantômes. Mais elle avait encore plus peur des représailles de Bellatrix si jamais celle-ci apprenait la visite des spectres. Courageusement, elle s'avança :

- Que faites-vous ici ?

La fin de sa phrase mourut quand le Baron la regarda.

- Ces cachots sont mon antre, rappela-t-il de sa voix d'outre tombe. Vous, que faites-vous ici ?

- Ne l'effrayez pas, Baron, interrompit la Dame d'une voix cassante. Approchez, Pansy Parkinson.

Hypnotisée par le regard d'argent que la Dame posait sur elle, Pansy fit un pas en avant, puis un deuxième. Le regard implacable du fantôme l'empêchait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut pas gagner s'il reste à Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle. Quand le château aura rendu son dernier souffle, personne ne pourra survivre à sa fin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera vaincu.

- Et si Poudlard survit ? demanda Pansy d'une petite voix.

- De cela j'en doute.

Le Baron agita ses chaînes. La Dame l'ignora.

- Vous devez fuir, déclara-t-elle. Fuyez dès maintenant. Prenez le chevalier Londubat et remontez à l'air libre.

Distraitement, Pansy se demanda depuis quand ce crétin de Londubat portait le titre honorable de chevalier. Puis, le sens des paroles du fantômes la percuta de plein fouet. Elle trembla.

- Je ne peux pas ! s'écria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Bellatrix me tuera et si ce n'est pas elle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me torturera et je ne – je ne veux pas _mourir _!

Elle chancela presque, suffoquée.

- Nous vous parlons de survie, jeune fille, gonda le Baron, sinistre.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas… gémissait Pansy, les larmes aux yeux.

Un souffle froid et le visage de la Dame Grise était face au sien. Pansy se figea.

- Vous pouvez encore être sauvée, murmura-t-elle. Vous êtes une enfant. Les enfants méritent de vivre.

Elle se redressa, jeta un regard au Baron Sanglant. Il hocha la tête et passant la porte, quitta le cachot. Après un dernier salut de la tête, la Dame Grise lui emboîta le pas. Il faisait de nouveau sombre dans la cellule.

Pansy s'était laissée tomber et pleurait. Luna la regardait, par dessus son épaule. Ses cheveux en vrac encadraient son visage serein de jeune nymphe, de princesse féerique. Pansy secoua la tête, férocement. Elle ne pouvait _pas_… ! Bellatrix la tuerait, Narcissa serait déçue et Drago… Drago ne voudrait plus jamais d'elle.

Ses sanglots ne tarissaient pas. Ils déchiraient le silence, le silence pesant et glauque qui régnait dans le dernier sous sol.

- Pansy, appela la voix douce de Luna Lovegood. Pansy, calme toi. Pansy, nous avons besoin de toi.

- Je ne peux pas, se plaignit la jeune fille, épouvantée. Je ne peux pas trahir.

- Trahir quoi, Pansy ? Trahir qui ? Où va ta fidélité ?

Haletante, Pansy releva lentement la tête. Des mèches noires de cheveux lui barraient le visage et les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Pourtant, la figure pâle de la Serdaigle était là et elle irradiait, littéralement. Où allait sa fidélité ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle avait suivi le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce qu'il était le défenseur des droits de Sang-Pur. Elle l'avait suivi parce que son père l'avait suivi avant elle et parce que Drago le suivait et Blaise et Théo et Narcissa qui l'aimait un peu. Parce que tous ceux qu'elle avait suivi, s'étaient tournés vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je…, hoqueta-t-elle, je ne sais pas…. D-Drago, Drago, c'est à lui que va… va ma f-fidélité.

Luna hocha la tête il y avait dans ce regard une compassion infinie.

- Ma fidélité va à Harry. A Harry et à Poudlard. Poudlard a besoin de nous et Harry aussi. Et Harry est avec Drago.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux. Cette fille était folle, c'était désormais indéniable.

- Q-quoi ? souffla-t-elle, sans comprendre.

- Voldemort sera jaloux de Drago, tu sais. Il est jaloux parce que Drago et Harry se haïssent depuis le premier jour. Et la jalousie mènera Voldemort à tuer. Tu aimes Drago, Pansy. Alors, sauve le. Sauve le comme je vais sauver Harry et Poudlard.

Sa voix vibrait. Elle était loin, la fillette étrange dont la douce folie guidait les mots. Pansy sentait dans ses paroles une intense dévotion et comprit à cet instant qu'elles étaient pareilles, chacune dévouée à une cause. _Sauver Drago_.

- D-d'accord, acquiesça Pansy et elle rassembla ses forces pour se relever.

Vacillante, elle se força à rester debout. Luna souriait. C'était son même sourire de cinglée qui lui avait valu le surnom de Loufoca. Brusquement décidée, Pansy leva haut sa baguette.

* * *

Le silence était tombé, tel un couperet. Les doigts de Pansy tremblaient alors elle les fourra dans ses poches, en reniflant distraitement. Figé, Potter la contemplait, les yeux fixes comme face à une peinture dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. _Parce que je sais qu'il ne serait pas mort sans t'avoir revu avant, Potter._

Et pourtant, lentement, si lentement que ça en devenait une torture, il voyait où Pansy voulait en venir. Il comprenait ce qui rongeait cette vivante depuis des années.

- Il ne m'a pas trouvé, murmura-t-il très doucement.

- Menteur, grinça-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux. Son ton était trop assuré. Il ne comprenait plus. Il courba les épaules pour être tout petit et ferma les yeux.

- Tu mens Potter. Elle m'a dit qu'il était avec toi, qu'il t'avait trouvé. Elle me l'a dit et répété qu'il fallait que je l'aide si elle voulait t'aider et aider Drago et je – je l'ai aidée, et Drago est mort – il est _mort _!

Il avait rouvert les yeux et la suivait du regard, un peu effrayé par ses cent pas et tous ces grands gestes qu'elle esquissait.

- Qui as-tu aidé ? demanda-t-il, largué comme jamais.

- Luna Lovegood, répondit Pansy en se plantant brutalement face à lui. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle nous sauverait tous.

Harry sourit légèrement et balança ses pieds dans le vide il sentait le béton gris du sol lui érafler les orteils. Mais il s'en foutait un peu parce qu'il ne saignait plus.

- Ca m'étonnerait que Luna ait dit ça. Elle est perchée, tu sais.

- Non ! Oui ! Oui, c'est vrai mais… Pansy hésita – mais il y avait… dans ses yeux… il y avait….

- Amour et sincérité, termina Potter. Il y avait toujours de l'amour et de la sincérité dans les yeux de Luna, pour ceux qui savaient regarder.

Pansy Parkinson avait les traits d'une noyée, remarqua-t-il soudain quand il s'aperçut qu'elle le dévisageait. Elle se craqua les os des doigts sans le quitter des yeux et il grimaça à chaque fois. Etait-elle si cruelle qu'elle aime à lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un mort et que jamais plus ses doigts ne feraient ce bruit ?

- J'ai trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter. J'ai trahi ceux qui étaient comme moi parce qu'une folle me jurait que Drago était avec toi, Potter, et qu'elle pouvait t'aider et aider Poudlard et nous aider ensuite, Drago et moi. Et je l'ai crue. Par Merlin, j'ai cru cette cinglée….

Les nerfs allaient lâcher de nouveau. Elle était exténuée. Elle avait le mal de vivre, elle crevait chaque jour et les yeux de Potter, dépourvus de haine et de mépris, lui asséchaient les veines.

- Comme je regrette de l'avoir crue….

- Vraiment ?

Potter semblait légèrement perdu et avait froncé délicatement ses sourcils tout fins. Elle le questionna du regard :

- Si tu regrettes tant, pourquoi continuer à la croire ? demanda-t-il de son ton candide de gosse innocent.

- Q-quoi ?

- Tu es toujours persuadée que Malefoy était avec moi, cette nuit-là et pourtant, tu affirmes que tu regrettes d'avoir écouté Luna. Je ne comprends pas.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche mais se trouva bêtement sans répondre. Potter avait gonflé les joues dans une attitude toute infantile et attendait une réponse, la tête penchée malicieusement sur le côté.

_Tu ne comprends pas, hein ? C'est clair : il n'y avait rien à comprendre, Potter, rien. _

- Est-ce que tu l'aimais ? interrogea Pansy, d'un ton brusque, suppliant et empli d'une souffrance sans nom.

Harry Potter se figea. Statufié, il posa sur celle qui l'avait fait revenir un regard émeraude plus intense que jamais, trouble et parcouru d'une myriade de sentiments inconnus.

Il souffla un léger « Quoi ? » du bout des lèvres, avant que le silence ne retombe à nouveau.

* * *

- Me promettez-vous de ne pas lui faire de mal ?

La voix froide résonna dans le Bureau. Les Aurors présents louchèrent dans la direction de la nouvelle venue qui était grande et belle et qui n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis des siècles. Oh, elle était la plus belle de toutes les plus belles mais il y avait comme un engrenage brisé dans l'équilibre de son dos qui l'avait fait jadis se tenir droite.

Ici, on sentait une petite cassure au niveau des épaules, une légère blessure au niveau des yeux et une plaie abyssale au niveau de l'âme.

Kingsley plissa les yeux, conscient des regard braqués sur eux. Narcissa Malefoy le sondait avec condescendance et hauteur comme elle en avait toujours eu l'habitude.

- Suivez moi dans mon bureau, Mrs Malefoy.

Elle ne bougea d'abord pas et continua de le fixer, impassible. Au bord des nerfs, Kingsley lui adressa un sourire poli. Il connaissait le jeu lui aussi. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Pour finir, elle avança d'un pas. Il posa une main à hauteur de ses reins, sans la toucher, pour lui indiquer la direction.

Un coup d'œil glacial de sa part et la main retomba. Evidemment, Narcissa Malefoy devait savoir où se trouvait le bureau du Commandant pour s'y être maintes et maintes fois rendue, afin de plaider la cause de ses mari et fils.

Fidèle à son poste de jeune seconde, Hopkins allait leur emboîter le pas mais Kingsley, sans prendre la peine de se retourner lâcha un « Ce sera sans vous Hopkins. » Le jeune homme se figea, interloqué et regarda la porte du bureau se refermer sur son supérieur. Il grinça des dents sous les œillades moqueuses de ses collègues.

Narcissa s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de la pièce et ôtait sa houppelande bleu roi à large capuche cerclée de fourrure blanche. Cette femme avait toujours su relier les époques pour se confectionner un style vestimentaire qui lui était propre. On l'avait tant jalousée, se souvint Kingsley avec un pincement au cœur. Elle était désormais condamnée à rester dans son Manoir.

Narcissa affectionnait le bleu, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de la voir engoncée dans une robe longue bleu fumée qui s'ouvrait tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour dévoiler la peau tendre du dos. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il fronça légèrement les sourcils à la vue du décolleté.

Quelque chose clochait.

- Asseyez-vous, invita-t-il mais elle l'ignora dédaigneusement et se pencha vers le mur des visages.

Des boucles blondes tombaient sur sa nuque et ses oreilles, balayant ses joues pâles. Comment faisait-elle pour demeurer éternellement jeune ? Deux lourds diamants effleuraient son cou et sa coiffure brillait de milles éclats.

Narcissa Malefoy ne s'apprêtait jamais ainsi s'il n'était pas question d'un bal ou d'un rendez-vous pris pour en mettre plein la vue à son interlocuteur.

- Vous avez oublié Drago, fit-elle remarquer avec aigreur.

Son jeu l'irrita soudain. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et croisa les mains sur le bureau, à hauteur du visage.

- Les Mangemorts ne sont pas des victimes de guerre à mon sens.

Elle le foudroya d'un regardé impérieux avant de lentement venir s'asseoir. C'était la première fois qu'une robe de femme frottait ce sol, songea vaguement Kingsley en l'admirant silencieusement.

Elle croisa élégamment les jambes et l'observa avec défi. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Je peux vous aider, Mrs Malefoy ?

Son œil fut soudain attiré par la pierre grise qui pendait entre la gorge et les seins de la sorcière. Il se figea, abasourdi. Narcissa n'eut pas besoin de suivre son regard pour comprendre ce qui le troublait à ce point un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

- J'ai retrouvé ce pendentif dans de vieux coffrets, expliqua-t-elle en jouant avec l'objet en question. J'avais oublié que vous aviez si bon goût, Kingsley. Votre fuite fut un gâchis pour toutes les jeunes femmes de notre communauté.

Il fronça le nez. Il comprenait enfin. _Me promettez-vous de ne pas lui faire de mal _? Encore un jeu. Un jeu où la séduction serait de mise. Un jeu où elle lui rappelait avec cruauté les sentiments qu'il avait entretenus à son égard en échange de la promesse de lui rendre sa Pansy.

- Pourquoi vous battre pour garder une enfant qui de toute évidence ne souhaite que s'en aller et se venger ?

Elle se tendit brusquement, apparemment surprise qu'il attaque le premier. Elle mit un moment à répondre. D'un air vague, elle lissa sa robe sur ses cuisses, repoussa quelques mèches folles et continua de jouer avec le pendentif.

- Vous avez dit que Drago avait été votre seul enfant. Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix reprendre Pansy que vous ne considérez même pas comme votre fille après tout ce temps ?

Evidemment, Kingsley savait qu'il exister une multitude de raisons. Peur de la solitude, le fait qu'elles étaient cassées toutes les deux, la solidarité entre femmes de sang pur, le désir tout simple de l'emmerder lui.

- Elle aimait Drago, murmura soudain Narcissa. Je n'ai plus trouvé personne qui aimait mon fils. Nous avons ce point commun, elle et moi. L'amour que nous portions à Drago.

Bien qu'il ne conçoive pas l'idée que quelqu'un qui puisse avoir aimé Drago Malefoy, Kingsley acquiesça lentement. Narcissa avait toujours eu cette particularité d'aimer beaucoup trop. Elle aimait violemment un temps, puis se lassait et se tournait vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Enfant, il était tombée amoureux de cette fille qui avait sept ans de plus que lui. Sa mère débarquait du Sénégal, clamant haut et fort qu'elle était de sang pur, elle aussi. En Afrique, il s'agissait des familles royales chez les sorciers.

Les Sang-Pur britanniques leur avaient ouvert leurs portes. L'enfant Kingsley était fils de deux Sang-Pur africains mais finit par porter le nom ingrat d'un Sang-Mêlé anglais. Sa mère le présentait aux réceptions : elle avait le secret espoir de le marier à une jolie petite anglaise et ainsi, assurer son avenir.

A six ans, Kingsley posa les yeux sur Narcissa Black, jeune princesse de treize ans. Il était la timidité incarnée et la dévorait des yeux. Un soir, Bellatrix montra du doigt le garçonnet en riant aux éclats. Narcissa apprécia d'être le centre de son monde.

Narcissa était égocentrique, égoïste mais il l'aimait. Cela paraissait si inconcevable avec le recul, songea Kingsley en contemplant la femme qui lui faisait face. Narcissa avait adoré ses sœurs. Elle les avait vénérées, adorées, adulées. Elles étaient ses modèles. On lui ordonna pourtant d'oublier qu'elle avait deux sœurs et Andromeda fut ainsi rayée de sa vie. Elle fit le sacrifice ensuite d'oublier aussi Bellatrix pour le bien de sa famille.

De même, Narcissa avait succombé à Lucius et pensait l'aimer passionnément jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais comme pour lui, ce trop plein d'amour l'avait ennuyée et lasse, elle s'était détournée.

La seule chose dont Narcissa ne s'était jamais lassé, était son fils, Drago Malefoy. L'amour qu'elle lui portait était bien plus qu'un amour maternel et Kingsley n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'avait du être l'épreuve de sa mort. Si Drago était physiquement le portrait craché de son père, il tenait pour le reste de sa mère. Cette grâce nonchalante, cette profondeur dans le regard, cette nonchalante arrogance, tout était du aux Black, les rois déchus, détrônés par les avides Malefoy.

Kingsley était persuadé depuis longtemps que Narcissa avait connu les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Après avoir découvert qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux lors des bals, elle avait fini par l'adopter. Elle avait eu des gestes tendres à son encontre. Elle avait la manie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, de lui accorder une danse ou deux malgré leur différence d'âge et de le traîner face aux grands du royaume.

Le petit Kingsley planait totalement de bonheur ; Narcissa s'amusait juste. Peut-être à l'époque n'avait-elle pas conscience de sa cruauté. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva et la jeune Black jeta son nouveau jouet. Il avait duré cinq ans.

Apparemment, elle aimait simplement le voir pendant les vacances puisque dès son entrée à Poudlard, alors qu'elle était en dernière année, elle devint lointaine et indifférente à son encontre. Pire, elle le remplaça par une fillette russe qui venait à Noël.

Alors Kingsley avait continué à l'aimer de loin. Il avait quatorze ans quand ses espoirs s'effondrèrent brutalement à l'annonce du mariage de Narcissa Black et Lucius Malefoy. Si jusque là, il avait cru pouvoir la séduire, il savait qu'une femme mariée devenait inaccessible et encore plus quand elle appartenait à un Malefoy.

Il prenait lentement conscience qu'il haïssait le monde pailleté des Sang-Pur. Mais il n'avait plus que sa mère et celle-ci le voulait marié avec les gens de pouvoir. Elle-même était amoureuse d'un Sang-Mêlé, Abraham Shacklebolt mais le niait constamment. Kingsley était en début de Septième Année quand elle mourut. Il n'était malheureusement pas majeur. Quelques familles Sang-Pur se proposèrent mollement pour obtenir sa garde le temps qu'il atteigne sa majorité mais Kingsley refusa avec véhémence. Il en avait fini avec eux tous. Abraham demanda à l'adopter et le jeune homme accepta.

Kingsley démarra des études d'Auror pour les beaux yeux d'une fille de son âge, une Sang-de-Bourbe et n'eut plus aucun contact avec ce monde.

Depuis, il n'avait fait que croiser Narcissa sans jamais lui adresser la parole.

Il posa les yeux sur le bijou qu'elle portait autour du cou. Ca avait été son premier achat onéreux et du haut de ses dix ans, il l'avait offert à Narcissa.

- Vous étiez si jeune, Kingsley, commenta Narcissa avec une once de pitié dans la voix.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle regardait toujours le bijou.

- Vous pensiez réellement que j'abandonnerais un avenir de rêve aux côtés de Lucius pour vous ?

Elle paraissait à présent amusée et peut-être – il osa bêtement l'espérer – un peu attendrie.

- Vous l'avez dit, Mrs Malefoy, trancha-t-il, j'étais jeune et imbécile.

- Et tu m'aimais.

Il plissa les yeux. A cet instant, Narcissa paraissait suffoquer. Elle le fixait avec de grands yeux. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Après tout, si jeune qu'il ait été, elle avait été son premier amour et ça ne s'oubliait pas. Mais ils n'auraient rien eu à faire ensembles trop différents.

Il chassa définitivement ses souvenirs dans un mouvement de tête brusque et reporta son attention sur sa vis à vis.

Narcissa arborait sa poitrine menue et regardait Kingsley droit dans les yeux. Elle n'était pas grossière – elle n'avait rien d'une vulgaire catin. Elle savait jouer de son charme mieux que quiconque. Elle connaissait ses atouts et ses faiblesses et en usait admirablement bien. Kingsley se força à lui retourner son regard.

- Je pense savoir où se trouve Pansy, déclara soudain la Sang-Pur. Et si votre raisonnement est juste, le corps de Potter sera avec elle.

- Je pourrais vous enfermer pour complicité, gronda Kingsley qui n'appréciait pas son ton et surtout la position dans laquelle elle le mettait en lui disant cela.

Narcissa lui adressa un regard suffisant.

- M'enfermer où ? A Azkaban ? renifla-t-elle dédaigneusement. J'en ressortirai comme tous les Malefoy en sont sortis ces dernières années.

- Vous êtes une Black avant tout et les Black ne ressortent pas d'Azkaban avec toute leur tête.

Le regard de la femme était glacial. Kingsley retint un frémissement et continua de la défier. Après un instant, elle reprit le cours de la conversation.

- Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose, Kingsley. Rendez moi Pansy et oublions cet incident.

- Cet _incident _? répéta Kingsley, en se levant à demi sous le coup de la colère. Vous appelez ceci un _incident _? Je vous rappelle que Pansy Parkinson était une fille de Mangemort, qu'elle collaborait avec les Mangemorts et aimait un Mangemort ! Je vous rappelle aussi qu'elle a volé le corps, je dis bien le _corps_ d'Harry Potter, Harry Potter à cause duquel son monde s'est effondré ! Vous ne comprenez pas la gravité de cet _incident_, Narcissa.

Il la dévisagea gravement, ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait usé de son prénom.

- Croyez moi, Mr Shacklebolt, répondit-elle avec un sourire d'une politesse glacée. Je conçois parfaitement la situation.

Il s'empêcha de froncer les sourcils. Evidemment qu'elle concevait. Il n'y avait pas que la vie de Pansy Parkinson qui s'était écroulée cette nuit-là.

- Avant que je ne vous donne la réponse, murmura Kingsley, permettez moi de vous poser une dernière question. Savez-vous… avez-vous une idée de ce qu'elle est en train de lui faire ?

Narcissa demeura de marbre sous l'intonation angoissée du Commandant des Aurors. Il parlait de lui comme s'il était encore vivant. Un rictus étira ses lèvres.

- Vous comprenez à présent le sentiment ressenti lorsque l'on profane le corps d'un être cher, dit-elle d'une voix lente et baisse, aux accents langoureux qui le firent frémir.

Il la regarda encore longtemps. Elle ne cillait pas, comme une statue de glace qui resterait là à attendre que le temps passe. Puis, au bout d'un temps infini, il posa ses coudes sur le bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Je vous la rendrai, promit-il.

Le sourire de Narcissa n'était en rien victorieux, bien au contraire.

* * *

Pansy n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que la peur l'accompagnait trop souvent ces derniers temps. Lovegood soutenait un Londubat groggy deux pas plus loin. La Serdaigle était parvenue à récupérer sa baguette pendant que Pansy avait été ouvrir le cachot de Londubat. Elle ignorait encore comment l'autre cinglée avait pu contrer un sortilège de magie noire lancé par Bellatrix. Elle préférait ne pas savoir.

Les torches étaient toutes éteintes. Ils avançaient à tâtons, à la faible lumière de la baguette de Luna. Arrivés à un embranchement, Londubat émergea à demi.

- Lu-Luna ? grogna-t-il. Qu –

La Serdaigle posa sa joue contre celle de son ami et resta comme ça un instant. Londubat ne reparla pas et sembla de nouveau perdre conscience. Pansy fronça les sourcils. Cette fille était trop étrange.

Ils se remirent en marche. La frêle silhouette de Luna ne paraissait pas souffrir du poids qu'exerçait le corps du Gryffondor sur son épaule. Un peu plus et elle aurait pu sautiller comme à son habitude.

- Où va-t-on ? s'enquit Pansy dans un murmure.

Luna se retourna à demi, lui sourit distraitement et continua de marcher. Pansy avait de plus en plus mal au ventre. Après un temps qui lui parut infini, ils débouchèrent dans le hall du château. Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient entrouvertes. Du bruit et de la lumière filtraient. Pansy voulut s'approcher mais Luna lui barra le chemin.

Elle paraissait grave à cet instant. Pansy l'interrogea du regard. La Serdaigle l'ignora.

- … est-il ? disait une voix glaciale. Je t'ai… chien… ordre… Bellatrix !

Le nom terrifiant arracha un hoquet douloureux à la Serpentard qui eut brusquement la nausée. Un lointain éclat de rire la fit frissonner. Pansy se pencha en avant, prête à dégobiller ses tripes. La main légère de Lovegood se posa sur son épaule, aérienne.

- Je reviens, murmura la voix sereine de la jeune fille.

Pansy n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, elle se retrouvait seule avec un Londubat affalé contre le mur. Elle le regarda. On aurait dit un mort, songea-t-elle. Sauf que les morts ne transpiraient pas ainsi.

Elle regarda en direction de la Grande Salle. Pansy Parkinson fit un pas en avant. Puis, un deuxième. Luna était devant les portes. Pansy la vit jeter un coup d'œil à travers l'ouverture. Elle n'aurait su dire ce que la Serdaigle aperçut. Celle-ci revint. Pansy fit encore un pas, prête à la héler. Elle sentait au fond du ventre qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Quand Luna fut à quelques centimètres d'elle, Pansy vit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir sur le visage de la Serdaigle peu ordinaire. L'horreur. La pitié. La tristesse. L'amour en vrac et la terreur.

Elle lui empoigna le bras et la força à revenir en arrière, à l'abri de l'escalier massif. Pansy chercha à se dégager, les os glacés par l'expression de sa compagne.

- Tu l'as vu ? demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

- Nous devons partir, fit Luna d'un ton urgent. Viens, allons cherch….

La terre s'ébranla soudain. Le château trembla sur ses fondations. Ses vieilles pierres crissèrent et son bois pleura. Le vent lui-même s'engouffra par les fenêtres, pénétra dans les chairs. Ce fut la fin du monde.

Sous la secousse, Pansy et Luna tombèrent. Du plafond, un bloc de pierre tomba. Les grandes portes elle-même s'ébréchèrent sous la complainte de Poudlard. Pansy n'eut pas conscience de crier d'épouvante. Seulement, quand le bras de Luna se referma sur elle et la serra à l'étouffer, elle ferma les yeux avec force et ferma la bouche.

La fin du monde dura longtemps. Le bruit lui vrillait les tympans. Pansy eut l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais entendre, plus jamais voir, plus jamais parler. Un sanglot lui bloquait la gorge.

Enfin, Poudlard se calma. La terre s'assoupit de nouveau et le vent s'enfuit. Pansy ne bougea pas. Luna non plus. Le silence était assourdissant. La Serdaigle finit par se redresser, arrachant son bras à l'étreinte de Pansy. Celle-ci n'avait même pas eu conscience de serrer son bras à en crever.

Elles se regardèrent. Luna avait dans les yeux une étincelle, une lumière, une.. chose qui effraya la Serpentard. Pansy finit par détourner le regard, très, très lentement et regarda vers la Grande Salle.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elles l'entendirent. Le hurlement. Un hurlement terrible, à couper le souffle, le hurlement de celle qui n'a plus de monde.

Pansy se leva, chancela sur quelques pas et se rattrapa à la rampe de l'escalier. Une lézarde le fissurait sur toute sa longueur.

Sa nausée ne quittait pas Pansy. Elle avança encore. Derrière, Lovegood devait regarder si son Gryffondor était vivant. La Grande Porte s'était envolée dans l'apocalypse qui s'était abattue sur eux.

Tremblante comme jamais, Pansy poussa la porte de la grande salle. Etrangement, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le ciel bleu et limpide qui régnait calmement au-dessus de sa tête, malgré la nuit au dehors. La seconde chose fut les cadavres éparpillés dans toute la pièce, celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres écroulé sur son estrade de faux-dieu.

L'esprit hors du monde, Pansy avança comme dans un rêve. Les masques d'argent avaient tous disparus. Les bras gauches étaient éclatés à l'endroit où la Marque les avait tués. Vaguement, Pansy remarqua que les corps étaient regroupés à gauche et à droite de la salle, comme s'ils avaient livré passage à une personne importante. L'allée jusqu'au trône se dessinait, une allée sur laquelle, on aurait pu apposer un beau tapis rouge.

Pansy aurait aimé la remonter, s'approcher du Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'observer avec la pitié de ceux qui ont survécu. Sauf que l'allée était bloquée, quelques mètres plus loin.

La robe de Narcissa formait une corolle azure qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec la beauté du ciel artificiel. Les cheveux dorés étaient lâchés, en bataille et pourtant, elle avait l'air d'une reine. Distraitement, Pansy songea qu'en vérité, elle n'aurait jamais pu succéder à cette Mrs Malefoy.

Narcissa était courbée en avant, son nez frottait la joue de Drago dont la tête était posée sur les genoux maternels. Les hurlements n'avaient pas cessé. Ils étaient plus forts, plus stridents que jamais et Pansy se sentit sombrer.

C'était le tapis rouge inexistant le plus cruel de sa vie.

Elle allait continuer à avancer quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Luna Lovegood se dressa face à elle et la poussa en arrière, lui attrapa les mains, la tira, la traîna, la bouscula, enserra mains et poignets, bras et épaules. Elle se plaqua contre son dos et la força à quitter la Grande Salle. Pansy voyait la tête de Drago s'éloigner, les doigts de Narcissa dans ses cheveux.

Elle voulut lui crier de l'attendre, qu'elle arrivait mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge et ces hurlements l'empêchaient de se faire entendre de toutes manières. Drago s'éloignait, corps parmi les corps.

Luna la plaqua contre l'extrémité et lui empoigna les épaules. Elle parlait, racontait des trucs insensés au sujet de Potter. Mais Pansy en avait rien à foutre de Potter. Drago avait des problèmes, Drago allait mal. Drago était mort.

La Serdaigle répétait son nom, une fois, deux fois, cent fois, mille fois. Pansy ne l'entendait pas.

- Il faut trouver, Harry, Pansy. Viens, partons.

La silhouette floue de Londubat se dessina un peu plus loin. Pansy tourna le dos à la Grande Salle, tandis que Luna l'entraînait toujours plus loin de Drago qui n'allait pas bien.

Pansy se demanda si Luna avait déjà eu sa fin du monde, comme elle à cet instant.

* * *

- Je ne comprends pas.

Sa voix de gosse apeuré résonna dans la cabane poussiéreuse. Le temps s'égrenait, filant comme des grains de sable entre des doigts écartés.

- Je ne comprends pas, répéta Potter.

- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? demanda Pansy, la voix lasse.

- Je ne comprends pas le sens de ta question.

Elle le regarda franchement.

- Les morts peuvent-ils mentir ? interrogea-t-elle à mi-voix.

Mais elle semblait se parler à elle-même aussi Harry ne répondit-il pas. Il préféra attendre.

- Je t'ai demandé si tu l'aimais. La réponse est simple. Un oui ou un non suffira.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? geignit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, désabusée. Pansy marcha jusqu'à la lucarne et du bout des doigts effleura la couche de poussière. La trace de son index laissa passer un peu de lumière.

- La terre tremblait, le château mourrait. Tu étais porté disparu, Potter. Drago était parti te chercher. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il devait rester avec moi et survivre avec moi. Nous avons fini par remonter dans le hall et… je me souviens… qu'un tremblement de terre nous a secoués. Les fondations s'ébrouaient, la masse de Poudlard craquait et faisait un boucan d'enfer. Et puis. Et puis, il y a eu le silence. Et puis… et puis, ce long hurlement. Comme si on poignardait une femme – non. Comme si on lui arrachait son cœur encore palpitant.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, pétrifié sur son petit lit de mort.

- C'était un peu le cas, tu sais, Potter. Je suis entrée dans la Grande Salle. Narcissa tenait Drago dans ses bras et elle hurlait, elle hurlait si fort que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Lovegood m'a prise par les épaules et m'a entraînée dehors. Je me suis débattue. Je voyais les cheveux de Drago contre sa mère.

Harry remarqua que des larmes roulaient sur les joues pâles de Pansy. Son souffle s'était fait saccadé mais elle continua de parler.

- Lovegood disait… elle disait qu'il fallait qu'on parte, que sinon, je serais prise par les Aurors et qu'on allait te trouver. Il fallait qu'on te trouve, qu'elle disait, parce que tu devais sauver Poudlard.

Elle planta ses yeux sombres dans les siens si soudainement qu'il sursauta.

- Parce que Potter, tu n'étais _pas_ dans la Grande Salle ! décocha-t-elle férocement.

Il se raidit et détourna la tête. Elle avança à grands pas et l'empoigna par le col.

- _Où étais-tu, Potter_ ? hurla-t-elle. Où étais-tu, par Merlin ?

- Je… je, balbutia-t-il mais elle le secoua avec violence et les larmes se mêlaient à ses cris, ses sanglots lui donnaient une force qu'en temps normal, elle n'aurait pas trouvée.

- JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL S'EST VRAIMENT PASSE ! DIS MOI POTTER ! _DIS MOI _!

Il étouffait. Les mains lui enserraient la gorge et même s'il se savait incapable de mourir, il avait peur. Mu par un instinct de survie qu'il croyait perdu, il la repoussa avec brutalité. Pansy retomba sur les fesses, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court.

De toute sa hauteur, il la dévisagea en se massant le cou. De si haut, elle n'avait plus rien d'une furie. Elle ressemblait plutôt à une gosse fracassée. Pansy leva ses yeux noyés vers lui.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimais ? murmura-t-elle, à l'agonie.

Incapable de répondre, il baissa la tête. Il avait mal partout dans son corps.

* * *

Kingsley dérapa dans le couloir du Ministère juste avant d'atteindre l'ascenseur. Il poussa deux fonctionnaires afin d'y entrer. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était seul. Etonnant. Seul à deux en fait. Luna le regardait rêveusement.

Il se tendit. Elle s'approcha et se plaça à côté de lui dans le silence.

- Vous allez le chercher, demanda-t-elle mais Kingsley comprit après un temps que ce n'était pas une question, aussi ne prit-il pas la peine de répondre.

- Je viens avec vous, dit Luna.

Comme souvent, sa baguette flottait à hauteur de ses yeux. Semblant hypnotisée, elle la fixait de ses grands yeux clairs à l'air perpétuellement perplexe et étonné.

- Non. J'y vais seul. C'est dangereux.

Elle lui sourit, légère comme une plume. Il se morigéna intérieurement. Cette fille avait vécu plus dangereux.

- Je ne veux pas que vous veniez, dit-il encore.

- Je suis comme vous, Kingsley. Moi aussi, j'espère sauver Harry cette deuxième fois.

Son ventre se tordit. Il lui coula un regard en coin mais sereine, elle regardait sa baguette. Alors, lentement, il hocha la tête.

* * *

- Je le haïssais. Je le haïssais.

Mais elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond, de plus fort et de plus sincère. Elle le savait, en avait l'intime conviction et Potter aussi, elle en était certaine. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de répéter à voix basse, avec dans la voix, cette note de musique qui la suppliait de le croire.

- Je le haïssais.

Impitoyable, elle le darda d'un regard brûlant.

- Et moi je l'aimais Potter. Je l'aimais corps et âme et tu l'as tué.

Il courba la nuque, comme sous le poids d'un secret inavouable. Pansy sortit sa baguette.

* * *

Drago avait l'impression que des heures étaient passées depuis qu'il avait quitté Potter. Il s'était assis dans l'ombre d'un banc de pierre fracassé. Il avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras frigorifiés et y avait posé son menton. Son capuchon retombait devant ses yeux et lui gâchait à demi la vue mais il s'en foutait. Il faisait noir, il était en terrain conquis qui viendrait l'emmerder dans son moment d'intense réflexion ?

La cour était ouverte. S'il levait les yeux, il apercevait le ciel d'encre qui rendait les étoiles invisibles. La lune était énorme et jaune comme un œil démoniaque. Les pignons des toits de Poudlard étaient ornés de gargouilles la plupart avait été décapitée par des sorts perdus et s'était écrasée sur les pelouses des cours intérieures et les allées de pierre.

Il inspira profondément et se pelotonna d'avantage sous sa grande cape de Mangemort. Son bras gauche pulsait désagréablement mais avec le temps, il avait appris à ne plus y faire attention.

Des lumières brillèrent dans le couloir qui passait sous l'arcade menant au jardin où Drago se trouvait. Il ne broncha pas. Les Mangemorts passèrent sans voir sa silhouette recroquevillée.

Soudain, le sol trembla. Ce fut léger, à peine perceptible et Drago, haussant un sourcil interrogateur, se redressa en regardant autour de lui. Les feuilles sèches de chêne immense bruissèrent. Un grondement s'éleva bientôt, provenant de sous ses pieds. Drago baissa les yeux. Colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

D'autres lumières passèrent. L'une d'elle s'arrêta à l'entrée nord du jardin. La baguette était pointée sur lui.

- Qui va là ? questionna le Mangemort d'une voix rauque.

_Lycan_. Drago esquissa un moue méprisante.

- Allons quoi, Greyback, ton odorat t'aurait-il lâché ?

Un frémissement parcourut le dos voûté du loup-garou. D'un mouvement d'épaule, il dégagea son visage que masquait son capuchon. Le loup n'avait pas eu le droit au masque d'argent et c'est ce qui faisait qu'il serait toujours inférieur aux vrais sorciers. Fenrir Greyback avait le nez coupé littéralement. Bellatrix était dangereuse même pour ses compagnons de boucherie.

La poitrine du monstre gonfla sous le rugissement de rage qu'il retenait. La moue de Drago se chargea d'ironie.

- Je croyais que tu cherchais Potter, Malefoy…, susurra Greyback en abaissant lentement sa baguette.

- Je le cherche, approuva Drago de sa voix traînante.

- En solo ? fit Greyback en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

- Il n'y a que les animaux qui chassent en meute.

Le lycan encaissa le coup et fronça les yeux. La face poilue de l'hybride qui n'était ni homme ni loup à force de se transformer et d'agir comme une bête malgré la lune vide, se tendit. Drago savoura l'instant.

- Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi, petit prince, informa-t-il, en reculant d'un pas, prêt à se fondre dans l'obscurité.

- Où veux-tu en venir, sac à puces ?

Fenrir plissa ses yeux jaune-orangés avec sadisme.

- Le maître n'est pas satisfait que tu sois parti sans le prévenir. Bellatrix assure que tu traques Potter. C'est la petite Parkinson qui le lui a dit.

- Et ? renifla Drago avec condescendance.

- Ca ne plaît pas au maître que tu te sois lancé sur les traces de Potter. Il connaît ton… inimité à l'égard de ce fils de chienne ça le décevrait si tu lui ôtais la vie.

Son sourire dévoila des dents pointues et jaunâtres. Drago ne broncha pas.

- C'est amusant que tu parles de chienne, Fenrir, souffla-t-il, doucereux. Tu es décidément bien plus proche du chien que du loup. Cours, Médor, ton maître te siffle.

Le rictus amusé qu'arborait Greyback disparut aussitôt et il se tassa sur lui-même, comme prêt à attaquer. Drago enfonça le clou.

- Tu aurais pu nous être utile si tu avais été capable à l'instar de tes stupides cousins molosses de suivre la signature olfactif de Potter. Malheureusement, tu ne possèdes plus cette faculté. Disparais, sale cabot. Tes chiots t'attendent.

Et en effet, un peu plus loin, les sorciers passés précédemment revenaient prudemment sur leurs pas, décidés à voir ce qui retardait leur chef. Fenrir ne voulait pas perdre la face mais devant le seigneur Drago Malefoy, il n'avait pas le choix. Le môme était inattaquable il portait le masque.

Tel un animal aux abois, Greyback recula et fit volt face pour courir jusqu'à ses amis qui l'accueillirent avec suspicion. Les loups étaient toujours méprisés. Distraitement, Drago songea qu'il aurait pu lancer une dernière pique à ce chien qui filait la queue entre les jambes mais il avait plus important à penser.

Potter.

Potter, ce salaud qui lui balançait des mensonges. Potter, ce lâche qui se planquait dans un trou. Lionceau ou souriceau, il fallait choisir, par Merlin. Potter, Potter, Potter.

Drago crissa des dents. Ses mains tremblantes farfouillèrent dans les profondeurs de sa cape et il en ressortit une lettre impeccablement pliée en quatre. Il l'ouvrit, la relut pour la énième fois, plissa les yeux. Ses mains se convulsaient sur le parchemin, le froissant peu à peu.

Les yeux dans le vague, Drago réfléchissait, tout en caressant la lettre du bout des doigts. Potter, hein ? Tout était toujours de la faute à Potter.

- Meurs, Potter, marmonna-t-il alors qu'un violent frisson de haine le parcourait.

Un courant d'air froid le fit frémir Drago leva lentement les yeux sur la silhouette éthérée qui venait d'apparaître. La femme était magnifique son chagrin lui apportait une dignité toute impériale qu'un aristocrate comme Malefoy ne pouvait qu'apprécier.

- On ne peut donc jamais être en paix dans cette foutue école ? grogna-t-il en dardant le fantôme d'un regard dédaigneux.

- Poudlard n'est plus une école depuis que les forces du mal l'ont pénétré et que le sang de ses enfants a été versé, répliqua la Dame Grise du voix courtoise, une peu froide et lointaine.

Drago remit la lettre dans sa poche intérieure, dans des mouvements lents et comptés. Les yeux du fantôme ne le quittaient pas.

- Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de sauver cette école ? demanda Drago avec un rictus amer.

La Dame Grise haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

- Il n'y a plus rien à sauver, ici. Vos âmes sont corrompues.

Drago ne répondit pas. Contre sa poitrine, il sentait les contours du parchemin. Inconsciemment, il y passa la main et les effleura de ses doigts. La Dame esquissa un sourire à la fois tendre et douloureux.

- Le Baron escomptait mieux de votre part, sir Malefoy, murmura-t-elle en avançant un peu, portée par la brise.

- Vraiment ? fit-il, cynique.

- Vraiment, acquiesça la Dame de Serdaigle. Bien qu'il soit le fantôme représentant de votre Maison, le Baron sait reconnaître la bravoure dans le cœur des hommes.

- C'est amusant que vous jetiez des fleurs à celui qui vous a assassinée, Dame Helena. L'hypocrisie va donc si loin ?

Le fantôme s'était brusquement raidi. Elle le fusilla du regard. Drago lui retourna son sourire, arrogant.

- Je ne suis pas un imbécile, je sais pertinemment qui vous êtes depuis des années.

- Et bien, renifla Helena. Je suis fière de vous, peu d'élèves peuvent se targuer d'avoir connu ma véritable identité.

- Vous savez que Pansy s'est toujours questionnée à votre sujet ? déclara-t-il, d'un ton distrait, comme si cette information était inutile. Chère Pansy, ajouta-t-il avec un brin de mesquinerie.

- La jeune personne est dans les cachots en compagnie du preux Londubat et de l'intelligente Luna.

Il acquiesça, sans vraiment l'écouter. La lettre paraissait lui brûler la poitrine. Il grimaça. La Dame Grise pencha la tête sur le côté et son imposante chevelure glissa comme un rideau d'eau claire.

- Qu'allez-vous décider ? s'enquit Helena dans un murmure caressant.

Drago s'ébroua, la vrilla d'un regard sombre. Il sortit à nouveau la lettre et la contempla longuement, à s'en brûler les yeux. La haine faisait pulser son sang au creux de ses veines. Il la sentait lui mordre les entrailles, lui bouffer l'âme. Drago se força à respirer profondément. Il la tourna, la retourna entre ses doigts longs et fins jusqu'à ce que le parchemin lui coupe l'index.

La respiration saccadée, il fixa la boule de sang émerger de la coupure et glisser doucement le long de son doigt et s'écraser dans sa paume. Le regard fixe, il lâcha la lettre qui s'effondra dans l'herbe.

Le sol bougea une nouvelle fois. Il sursauta presque, serra le poing dans un grognement furieux. La Dame Grise l'observait toujours.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? siffla-t-il en levant sur elle ses yeux acérés.

- Poudlard pleure, murmura la Dame Grise sur un ton infiniment triste. Il appelle ses enfants. Poudlard se meurt, Drago Malefoy.

- Vous dites que ce château _meurt _? répéta Drago, dubitatif.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Les Ténèbres l'ont incrusté. Poudlard n'est pas prêt à supporter tant de haine en son sein. Son champion de lumière agonise, ses défenseurs souffrent et gémissent dans ses profondeurs. Nous autres fantômes ne pouvons rien faire contre vos âmes noires de tueurs.

Elle marqua une pause, remarqua que le garçon ne semblait pas la croire, pas prêt à faire ce dont elle le savait capable.

- Dites moi, Drago Malefoy, combien de fois par jour vous lavez-vous les mains ?

Drago cilla. Sa main ensanglantée se convulsa en même temps que l'autre. Sans un mot, il se pencha, ramassa la lettre. Il y jeta un dernier long regard puis toujours dans le silence le plus complet, la déchira. Ses gestes d'abord lents se firent précipités et suffoqué, il jeta les restes dans l'herbe.

Il détourna la tête et rabattit son capuchon sur son visage mais la Dame avait eu le temps de voir ses yeux briller. Elle le contempla s'éloigner, sauter au dessus du muret et partir à grands pas rageurs.

* * *

- Il t'a trouvé ou pas ?

Hésitant un bref instant, il hocha tout doucement la tête. Pansy l'imita juste après.

- Evidemment, fit-elle avec un brin d'amertume.

Harry se fit la réflexion que la jeune femme paraissait encore plus vidée que plus tôt. Elle était bien plus morte que lui, en vérité.

Elle agita sa baguette. Il tressaillit.

- Pourquoi tu refuses de me dire la vérité ?

- Quelle vérité ?

- La vérité sur cette nuit. Tu n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle, Potter. Tu étais à demi-mort dans un trou. Moi, je le sais. J'étais là. Je sais que tu n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle. Et je sais que tu l'aimais.

- Si je l'aimais, Pansy, penses-tu que je l'aurais tué ? demanda Potter d'une voix douce, si douce.

Elle cilla, se mordit la lèvre. Sa baguette se leva plus haut.

- Q-quoi… ?

- Tu as raison, Pansy. Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué Drago Malefoy. Je t'ai tuée, toi aussi. J'ai tué tous les gens qui m'aimaient, tous ceux qui aimaient les gens que j'ai tués. Je suis responsable du génocide le plus important de ce siècle et j'en suis désolé, Pansy. Laisse moi dormir maintenant.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, des larmes perlaient au bout de ses cils. Elle recula, sa baguette toujours bien en main, prête à servir.

Elle n'en eut pas le temps. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et deux ombres se dessinèrent sur le plancher.

* * *

La cabane était bien là, comme l'avait promis Narcissa, à demi cachée par les arbres, sinistre. Luna le suivait silencieusement. Ils longèrent l'abri, se dressèrent devant la porte d'entrée. Ils entendaient confusément une voix à l'intérieur. Kingsley jeta un coup d'œil par la lucane. Il n'y vit que Pansy Parkinson, face à un mur, sa baguette levée.

D'un signe de tête, il donna l'ordre à Luna de lui ouvrir la porte. Il bondit à l'intérieur et désarma la jeune Serpentard qui sous le choc de l'apparition trébucha en arrière.

Satisfait que l'opération se déroule aussi bien, Kingsley s'apprêtait à l'interroger quand un mouvement dans le coin attira son œil. Evidemment, Luna avait déjà remarqué le corps chétif qui se dressait sur le bord du lit.

Lorsque Kingsley Shacklebolt aperçut Harry Potter, son cœur rata un battement. La gorge sèche, il voulut parler, ne parvint qu'à cracher un borborygme inaudible. Les yeux émeraude de Harry le poignardèrent.

- H-Harry ?

Il avait demandé à Narcissa si elle avait une idée de la raison de Pansy de séquestrer un cadavre. Narcissa avait simplement dit que sa jeune protégée était en quête de réponses. Il n'avait pas compris à quel point.

Le visage fin du Survivant se fendit d'un sourire lumineux. Kingsley en eut le souffle coupé. Le gamin paraissait plus jeune encore. La mort vieillissait son corps dans le cercueil de verre du Square. Là, il paraissait tour à tour être âgé de huit ans puis de vingt. Ce gosse était sans âge.

Les yeux de Harry Potter débordaient d'amour, de soulagement.

- T-tu es vivant ? bredouilla Kingsley.

Il savait que c'était impossible mais l'espoir avait surgi et il ne pouvait plus s'en débarrasser sous peine de mourir sur le coup. L'espoir l'avait abandonné la nuit de la mort de Harry. Le ricanement rauque de Pansy les fit sursauter.

- C'est un mort ramené à la vie ! cracha-t-elle en se redressant. Ne dites pas de sottises !

Luna n'avait encore rien dit. Elle observait la scène avec détachement. Le Commandant aurait aimé la secouer. A la place, il fusa jusqu'à la criminelle et la gifla à toute volée. Pansy percuta le mur, sa joue cogna contre le sol. Harry cria.

Interdit, Kingsley le regarda.

- Ne lui fais pas mal, supplia Potter d'une voix enfantine qui cloua le vieux cœur de l'Auror.

- Tu – tu ne te rends pas c-compte de ce qu'elle a fait ! s'écria Kingsley, désespéré d'avoir face à lui un Harry Potter qui parlait et criait et souffrait.

- Je pense qu'il se rend très bien compte, interrompit la voix calme de Luna.

Elle ne paraissait pas très surprise de voir son ami en vie. Kingsley était furieux contre le monde entier. Contre cette saloperie de gamine qui osait défier les lois du monde en ressuscitant un mort. Contre cette fille délurée qui paraissait tout savoir avant tout le monde. Contre ce Harry qui défendait les enfants de Mangemorts et qui lui suppliait d'épargner une criminelle.

Il voulut demander à Pansy : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » mais sa voix s'étrangla et il ne sut pas si la Serpentard l'avait compris. Elle se relevait lentement, les yeux clos, la lèvre éclatée et la pommette éraflée de rouge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? interrogea-t-il après s'être longuement raclé la gorge.

- Pansy voulait me poser des questions, souffla Harry en regardant brièvement Luna qui lui sourit.

- Q-quoi ?

Dérouté, l'Auror était largué.

- Tu vas bien Pansy ? fit la voix de Luna avec gentillesse.

Kingsley se retourna d'un bloc. Dans son dos, Luna soutenait l'ennemie. Elle lui caressa la joue.

- Asseyons-nous, proposa-t-elle et Pansy la suivit, tel un automate.

Mais au moment de prendre place aux côtés de Potter, Pansy se cabra et bondit en arrière avec un cri d'animal blessé. Les yeux exorbités, elle s'éloigna de Luna qui tendit une main pour la ramener. Celle-ci n'insista pas. Kingsley ne comprenait rien. Harry observait la scène de ses yeux de mort. En croisant le regard pâle de son amie, il comprit qu'elle savait, qu'elle avait toujours su et qu'elle l'aimait toujours malgré la lâcheté, le mensonge et la trahison. Il eut envie de pleurer.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais posé la question, Pansy ? s'enquit Luna, paisible.

Cette dernière leva les yeux. A l'instant où elle comprit le sens de sa question, un étincelle illumina son regard sombre.

- J'aurais pu t'aider. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'embêter Harry.

- Tu ne sais pas _tout_, grinça Pansy. Allez-vous en.

La machine Kingsley se remit en branle. Il se hérissa de colère.

- Vous plaisantez ? Vous allez nous suivre au Ministère où vous serez interrogée et amenée à Azkaban dans l'attente de la procédure de jugement adéquate. Vous êtes coupable de….

- King ?

Il se stoppa, coupé dans son élan par la voix timide de Harry. Celui-ci portait des yeux anormalement grands sur lui.

- King, tu peux me rendre un service, s'il te plaît ?

Avant même de réfléchir, l'Auror hocha la tête.

- Le jour où je suis mort… j'avais des lettres avec moi.

- Oui….

- Où sont-elles ?

- Dans un dossier au Ministère. Pourquoi ?

- Vous les avez lues ?

- Je… - non, pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry lui sourit et se leva difficilement. La magie n'opérait plus. Il avait mal partout, malgré son absence de sang et de cœur et de tout ce qui avait fait de lui un être humain. Prudent, il s'approcha à pas lents de Pansy. Quand il fut à une distance respectable d'elle, il prit la parole.

- Tu m'as demandé ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, rappela-t-il. Tu voulais savoir où j'étais. Kingsley va t'amener à la salle des archives du Ministère de la Magie. Là, il te donnera le paquet de lettres que j'ai reçu le jour de ma mort. Tu en trouveras une que tu voudras lire. Je t'autorise à le faire.

- Comment saurais-je laquelle… ? commença Pansy, intriguée.

- Tu sauras, interrompit Harry, avec une petite moue.

Il hésita un instant. Son regard fuit celui de Pansy jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette à l'eau.

- Je le haïssais vraiment, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé pour toi qu'il soit mort.

Il lui décocha un petit sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas, trop tendue. Ses dents brillèrent comme des petites perles de nacre quand il demanda d'une voix suppliante :

- Je peux dormir maintenant ?

Pansy avait envie de défoncer son petit visage d'ange innocent. Il aurait mal. Il avait beau être mort, il aurait mal. Peut-être pas physiquement mais dans sa tête, il souffrirait.

Elle le dépassa, dédaigneuse. La silhouette de Potter parut rapetisser quand il comprit que non, il ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle avait pitié de cet être, de cet ersatz d'être humain.

- Ca se terminera bientôt, Potter.

Sa promesse sonna sinistrement. Les épaules de Potter ployèrent d'avantage mais il ne dit rien. La porte se referma et il n'y eut plus que Luna Lovegood pour lui faire face.

* * *

Shacklebolt lui avait demandé de passer une cape et d'en rabattre la capuche sur son visage. Les traits figés dans une grimace glacée, il lui agrippait le bras avec force. Même si elle serrait les dents et brûlait de se dégager, Pansy se força au calme et suivit en silence l'Auror dans l'ascenseur.

C'était le soir. Les derniers fonctionnaires à traîner dans les bureaux finissaient de remplir à la va vite quelques paperasses avant de se dépêcher de rentrer chez eux. Kingsley et sa prisonnière seraient tranquille. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le deuxième étage qui ne désemplissait jamais puisque une équipe d'Aurors était constamment sur place.

C'était au département de la justice magique que se trouvait la salle des archives. Longtemps, elle avait été au département des mystères mais pour tous les petits grattes papiers assignés au Magenmagot, aux corps des Aurors ou à la Brigade des tireurs d'élite, ça faisait une trotte alors on avait déménagé.

Dans l'ascenseur, Kingsley lâcha enfin Pansy et sortit sa baguette. La jeune femme tressaillit involontairement. Elle connaissait le Commandant de réputation, elle savait que c'était un type bien – ou du moins qu'il l'avait été avant de laisser Drago pourrir dans une fosse. Il était autant responsable que les autres de la mort de Drago.

Kingsley coula sur elle un regard sarcastique. Pansy avait le cœur qui trépignait d'impatience à l'idée qu'elle allait enfin savoir la vérité, toute la vérité sur cette nuit de cauchemar. Mais elle n'écartait pas l'hypothèse que peut-être l'homme ne la conduirait pas à la salle des archives comme promis à Potter mais la livrerait plutôt à ses petits copains Aurors.

Il agita sa baguette et une bande rouge en sortit. Elle se tortilla sur elle-même et disparut dans un petit pop. D'autorité, Kingsley s'empara de nouveau du coude de Pansy Parkinson, au moment où les portes s'ouvraient sur le couloir miraculeusement désert du département de la justice magique.

Vivement, il prit le couloir, tirant la jeune femme derrière lui. La peur au ventre, Pansy vit la section des Aurors approcher à grands pas mais Kingsley obliqua un peu avant dans un couloir perpendiculaire. Une grande porte en bois clair se découpait sur le mur du fond.

Elle s'ouvrit d'elle même quand les deux sorciers furent assez proches et Kingsley s'y engouffra. La salle était haute de plafond, grande comme une cathédrale. Des étagères entières de parchemins la parcouraient dans tous les sens. La lumière provenait des fenêtre factices le silence régnait en maître.

Une jeune femme s'avança vers les nouveaux venus, à petits pas pressés. Elle serrait contre son cœur une liasse de parchemin et remontait ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez dans des mouvements saccadés.

- J'ai reçu ton message, King, fit la jeune sorcière en posant un regard interrogateur sur Pansy. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- C'est pour une affaire, Mandy, répondit l'Auror en pinçant les lèvres.

Mandy Brocklehurst se tut un instant puis acquiesça rapidement. Tous trois avaient parfaitement conscience que Kingsley agissait dans la plus parfaite illégalité mais Mandy devait plus d'un service au Commandant des Aurors.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle tout de même en pointant la cagoulée du menton.

- La nuit où Harry Potter est mort à Ste Mangouste, dit Kingsley en ignorant délibérément la question de son interlocutrice, il avait reçu un paquet de lettres. Le Ministère les a conservées, n'est-ce pas ?

Mandy lui adressa un petit sourire crispé.

- Evidemment. Tu ne crois quand même pas que l'on jetterait des affaires ayant appartenues au Survivant ?

- Il n'a même pas eu le temps de toutes les lire, grommela Pansy que cette attente tuait.

- Tais toi ! gronda férocement Kingsley en lui secouant le bras.

Elle lui décocha une œillade assassine qu'il ne vit pas. Mandy suivait l'échange sans comprendre. Finalement après un autre long et pesant silence, elle leur fit signe de la suivre et s'aventura dans le dédale que formaient les étagères. En marchant ainsi, Pansy se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Bellatrix un jour où elle était assise à lire avec Narcissa. La Mangemort avait rendez-vous avec Lucius et parlait du labyrinthe qu'était la salle des prophéties.

Pansy avait levé la tête, malgré sa crainte hystérique de Bellatrix. Lucius avait craché le mot « Potter », suivi de « ce chien de Black ». Bella avait acquiescé vigoureusement, les yeux à demi clos de volupté. Puis d'une tape, Narcissa avait commandé à la jeune fille un peu plus d'attention quant à sa lecture. Quand Pansy l'avait regardée, Narcissa pinçait les lèvres et paraissait livide sous son maquillage.

Depuis ce temps, Pansy s'était souvent surprise à se demander à quoi ressemblait ce lieu sans jamais parvenir à se l'imaginer parfaitement. A présent, elle parvenait presque à mettre une image sur cette pièce mystérieuse qui l'avait curieusement hantée ces dernières années.

Mandy finit par les orienter dans une section assez sombre des archives. Elle pointa du doigt toute une zone. Pansy s'approcha. Une vingtaine de boîtes portait le nom appliqué de « Harry Potter ».

Elle allait tendre le bras pour se saisir de la première boîte quand Shacklebolt la tira en arrière avec brusquerie.

- Pas touche ! Il s'agirait pas que tu regardes n'importe quoi. Mandy, tu peux nous sortir les lettres en question ?

La jeune archiviste avança de quelques pas timides et levant sa baguette, fit léviter une des boîtes les plus hautes. Pansy ne se tenait plus. L'impatience la dévorait autant que la peur. Elle ignorait en quoi une lettre l'aiderait. Elle ignorait même si Potter ne se payait pas sa tête en l'envoyant ici, au sein même du Ministère par lequel elle était activement recherchée.

Mandy sortit une seconde boîte qu'elle tendit à Kingsley. Celui-ci allait pour s'en saisir mais Pansy fut plus rapide. Elle se jeta sur la boîte et la serra contre sa poitrine. Le souffle court, elle ôta sa capuche et se laissa tomber à genoux.

Au dessus d'elle, elle entendit Mandy hoqueter bruyamment quand elle la reconnut. Comme si elle tenait la boîte de Pandore – et c'était sûrement le cas -, Pansy la posa délicatement devant elle, les mains tremblantes. Elle l'ouvrit. Une pile d'enveloppes ouvertes ou fermées s'entassaient. Elle vida le tout dans des gestes précipités.

Kingsley s'éloigna de quelques pas avec Mandy. Pansy les entendit chuchoter. Elle-même était trop fébrile pour les écouter. Elle touchait les enveloppes, remuait le tas, chercher des yeux cette lettre dont avait parlé Potter.

Il n'y avait rien. Elle finit par déchirer les enveloppes dans sa précipitation. Elle chiffonnait les parchemins avant d'avoir fini de les lire. Rien n'était intéressant ici. Potter était un enfoiré qui lui avait menti.

Elle s'étrangla de colère. Elle avait mal au cœur, mal partout. Pansy s'était crue si près du but mais il n'y avait rien. Qu'un vieux tas de parchemins jaunis et inutiles et sa haine pour Potter encore intacte. Elle se sentait flouée.

Elle dut laisser échapper un gémissement ou une plainte car en quelques secondes Kingsley était derrière elle et la relevait avec force, considérant que cette farce avait assez duré. Pansy était de son avis. Elle se sentait mourir une nouvelle fois. Elle se laissa faire car elle avait perdu toute sa combativité, toute sa fougue. Drago était mort, Potter aussi et elle ne saurait jamais la vérité sur cette nuit là.

Et soudain, alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes d'épuisement, elle la distingua parmi les autres. L'enveloppe. L'enveloppe qui lui poignarda le cœur quand elle en reconnut l'écriture. Sur le coup, elle la contempla, amorphe tandis que Kingsley l'emportait loin du petit tas.

Le temps qu'elle réagisse, Mandy s'approchait pour ranger. Alors, Pansy poussa un rugissement de fureur et d'impuissance. Elle se débattit avec tant de violence que sous le coup de la surprise, Kingsley la laissa s'échapper. Elle se rua sur les lettres, bouscula la jeune archiviste qui se retint in extremis à l'étagère la plus proche.

La lettre était entre ses mains. Pansy, le visage brûlant fixait le « Harry Potter » calligraphié d'une façon qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Le « Harry » lui était pourtant plus inconnu. Elle avait rarement vu Drago écrire le prénom de son pire ennemi. Mais elle reconnaîtrait ce P majuscule entre dix mille autres et les deux t bien distincts.

Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas vu Drago tracer le nom honni, précédé par des « A mort » ou « Crève » qu'il affectait tout particulièrement quand cela concernait Potter. Elle se sentit presque soulagée d'avoir cette enveloppe dans les mains et de se remémorer tous ces moments. Elle avait honte d'avoir douté. Drago haïssait Potter. Potter haïssait Drago. C'était son monde, son monde détruit mais son monde qu'elle retrouvait inchangé.

Pourtant quelque chose la tracassait encore. Pourquoi Drago enverrait-il une lettre à Potter et pourquoi Potter l'enverrait elle lire la lettre en question ?

Elle tremblait toujours. Le cachet était brisé, signe que quelqu'un l'avait lue. Une seconde de réflexion suffit. Pansy sortit la lettre, la déplia et retint son souffle.

* * *

Il ne restait plus que Luna dans la sordide petite cabane. Luna l'enchantée qui observait les alentours comme si elle se trouvait à l'hôtel cinq étoiles. Harry s'attendait presque à l'entendre prononcer un « C'est gentil chez toi » plein de sincérité mais à la place, elle dit un « Je suis heureuse de te voir, Harry ».

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Il aurait aimé lui rendre la pareil, lui dire que oui, c'est vrai, ce n'était pas si mal de se réveiller de sa nuit éternelle juste pour voir son visage, même s'il avait du être agressé par Pansy Parkinson juste avant. Ce n'était pas cher payé au final.

Mais il ne dit rien. La gorge trop nouée, les sanglots trop prêts d'éclater s'il entrouvrait les lèvres. Luna le dévisageait avec ses grands yeux miroirs. Elle avait changé. Elle n'avait plus le corps d'une jeune fille de dix sept ans coupée du monde mais celui d'une jeune femme de vingt deux. On ne le voyait pas extérieurement mais Harry la devinait ravagée de l'intérieur comme tout ceux qu'il avait entraînés dans cette guerre sordide.

Elle avait les cheveux un peu plus longs que dans son souvenir, plus clairs aussi. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur grosseur effarante mais elle n'avait toujours pas de sourcils et de cils clairement visibles.

- Tu crois qu'elle a trouvé la lettre ? demanda Harry en détournant la tête – le poids du regard de Luna était dur à supporter même s'il ne l'accusait en rien.

Elle papillonna des cils, comme étonnée de l'entendre parler. Puis, elle hocha vivement la tête et observa le petit lit sur lequel il s'était réveillé, ce qui lui paraissait être des siècles plus tôt.

Il entendait ce qu'elle ne disait pas.

- C'est une lettre de Drago, murmura-t-il.

- Oui.

Harry ne savait pas trop ce que ce oui signifiait. Oui, c'est une lettre de Drago, oui, je sais que c'est une lettre de Drago, oui oui tout simplement.

Elle ne demanda pas ce qu'il y avait écrit. Dans un sens, Harry pensait qu'elle l'avait déjà deviné. Luna avait ce pouvoir, celui de voir et de comprendre les choses les plus complexes et obscures alors que les plus banales futilités lui passaient sous le nez.

- Pourquoi as-tu menti, Harry ? s'enquit alors Luna en se gratouillant le bout du nez.

Son ton absent conforta Harry dans l'idée qu'elle était toujours la même – ou qu'elle faisait semblant, il ne savait pas trop.

- Je ne voulais pas ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en se tordant les mains.

Luna lui trouva une curieuse ressemblance avec un elfe de maison. Ca la fit sourire doucement.

- Je ne voulais pas mentir au peuple sorcier, Luna, répéta-t-il, angoissé.

- Je ne parle pas de ce mensonge là… dit Luna de sa voix légère. Tu étais mort, ce n'est pas toi qui a décidé que tu avais sauvé le monde.

Elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux de réconfort. Pourtant en quelques mots, Luna lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ah ça oui, Potter, tu es le plus grand imposteur du siècle mais allons bon, je te pardonne parce que tu es mort.

Il était noué de partout quand il demanda :

- Tu étais là ?

Luna ne parut pas l'entendre. Fascinée, elle observait une araignée gigoter sur sa toile, dans un coin de la pièce. Hors du monde, une nouvelle fois.

- Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu avais menti à Pansy au sujet de Drago, reprit Luna quand sa contemplation perdit de son charme initial.

Ca c'était nouveau, songea Harry. Luna ne se lassait jamais de rien. Elle pouvait passer des heures et des heures à regarder stoïquement un grain de sable rouler au gré des courants d'air.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il d'une petite voix et la terreur lui grignotait les entrailles parce que si ça avait été facile de mentir à Pansy, c'était une autre paire de manche face à Luna.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu le haïssais ?

Il encaissa sans broncher et se permit un léger sourire.

- Parce que c'est la vérité.

Cette fois, Luna le regarda, franchement étonnée.

- Tu es sûr ? interrogea-t-elle, confuse. Je pensais que tu l'aimais.

Il lui adressa un sourire crispé. _Les morts peuvent-ils mentir ?_

* * *

Pansy ne bougeait pas. Totalement affalée, elle fixait un point bien en face, la lettre froissée entre ses mains. Kingsley et Mandy l'observaient, quelques pas plus loin.

Pansy repensa au noël de l'année de ses cinq ans. Son père lui avait offert un cheval à bascule enchanté. Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il y avait au pied de l'arbre le plus gros cadeau jamais entrevu au Manoir Parkinson. Sa mère rayonnait et tapait dans ses mains tandis son père lui ébouriffait tendrement les cheveux avant de la pousser vers le paquet.

Elle était impressionnée, petite fille qu'elle était. Pour finir, elle avait demandé à sa mère de l'aider à déballer le cadeau parce que c'était ce que sa mère aimait le plus faire au monde. Son père avait beaucoup ri, pris quelques photos. Les angelots du sapin s'échappaient et tournoyaient dans la pièce, comme de toutes petits fées dont les rires cristallins se mêlaient avec ceux plus fort de Mrs Parkinson et de sa fille.

Pansy avait un souvenir très net de ce noël. Il était le premier dont elle se souvenait vraiment et c'était surtout le dernier où la famille Parkinson avait été si heureuse. Ensuite, il y avait eu le drame, du genre silencieux dont on ne parle jamais. Son père n'avait plus offert de cadeau à son épouse et celle-ci n'avait plus jamais ri de si bon cœur.

Les yeux toujours plantés sur ce point invisible, Pansy se demanda pourquoi elle repensait à ce noël précisément. C'était un de ses souvenirs les plus douloureux puisque souvenir d'une époque révolue. Elle songea que depuis elle n'avait plus jamais été heureuse – et encore moins depuis que la guerre était finie.

Elle avait aimé Drago au delà de toute raison. Et elle savait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose cette nuit. Drago était avec Potter, tout le monde le disait – Lovegood, le Baron et la Dame Grise. Pourtant Drago avait été dans la Grande Salle, dans les bras de sa mère et Potter n'était nulle part en vue.

Potter avait toujours compter pour Drago. Pas de la bonne manière, évidemment. Drago avait juste besoin de sa dose quotidienne de haine et de mépris.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago avait été tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait à purger les sorciers de l'engeance ignoble qu'étaient les Mangemorts. Tuer le maître, c'était tuer ses chiens. Drago n'était pas du genre à se sacrifier.

La main de Shacklebolt sur son épaule lui tira un redoutable sursaut. Les parchemins éparpillés s'éloignèrent, soufflés. Pansy resserra sa prise sur la lettre.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser un Mangemort à trahir son maître ? demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

Il lui fallait savoir, comprendre la raison qui avait poussé Drago à lever sa baguette contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Kingsley la considéra avec un brin de pitié.

- La vérité, peut-être ?

- Quelle vérité ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il la regarda de haut.

- Ne me faites pas croire que vous ignorez encore que votre maître n'était pas un Sang-Pur ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle en avait entendu parler. L'Auror et la fille de Mangemort se fixèrent un long moment droit dans les yeux. Puis le premier esquissa un geste pour s'emparer de la lettre. Pansy recula, les yeux écarquillés.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'elle contient ! affirma-t-elle.

Un moment, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait dit. Ce type était responsable de la mort de Drago. Ca lui ferait du bien de constater que son héros n'était en fait qu'un imposteur. Mais non ! personne ici n'était digne de lire une lettre écrite par Drago. Personne.

Pansy finit par se relever et glissa la lettre dans sa poche. Mandy arbora une mine offusquée mais quand elle remarqua que l'Auror faisait semblant de n'avoir rien vu, elle s'inclina et les reconduisit vers la sortie.

Drago avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'avait fait pour venger deux générations de véritables Sang-Pur exploités et manipulés par un sale Sang-Mêlé. Drago était leur héros à eux. Le peuple impur n'avait pas besoin de connaître cette vérité – et de plus, Drago ne tenait pas à ce que ça se passe ainsi.

Pansy ne riait ni ne pleurait. Elle restait totalement impassible. Elle connaissait à présent la vérité, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Ca lui plaisait que Drago se soit vengé. C'était bien mieux que de penser que peut-être il avait aimé ce menteur de Potter. Allons dont ! sourit intérieurement Pansy. Comme si Drago pouvait aimer Potter et pire encore, se sacrifier par amour pour Potter. Elle était bien bonne celle-là….

Kingsley la conduisait au Bureau des Aurors, remarqua-t-elle soudain, glacée de terreur. Elle se ratatina sur elle-même et s'apprêtait à fuir à toutes jambes en sens inverse quand les portes du Bureau s'ouvrirent en grand.

Pansy se figea. Face à elle, resplendissante, Narcissa Malefoy l'attendait. Elle avait cette robe bleue qui faisait rougir de jalousie Pansy. Et surtout, surtout, Narcissa la regardait elle. La jeune sorcière comprit le sens de la lueur qu'elle avait toujours vu dans le regard de Narcissa sans jamais en comprendre le sens.

C'était la fierté. La fierté, l'amour, cette dignité qui l'empêchait de s'effondrer. Cette lueur qui disait « Votre héros est un imposteur ». Cette lueur qui clamait à la face du monde qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée embobinée, elle. Parce que Narcissa avait été là, la nuit funeste où Drago était mort. Sans doute avait-elle contemplé son fils, son monde pointer une baguette arrogante contre le cœur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et depuis cinq années, Narcissa se taisait.

Pansy la dévisagea, muette. Enfin, Narcissa fit un pas dans sa direction puis un deuxième, comme si elle était tirée par une force invisible. Pansy l'imita et bientôt la jeune sorcière se mit à courir. En quelques enjambés, elle était dans les bras de Narcissa qui encercla son corps dans une étreinte maternelle. Elles se laissèrent tomber dans un enchevêtrement de tissus, de jambes et de cheveux.

Contre sa joue, Pansy sentait celle humide de Narcissa. Alors, la jeune femme éclata en sanglots et agrippant les épaules de l'autre sorcière, se laissa aller. Jamais depuis le noël de ses cinq ans, Pansy n'avait été ainsi serrée dans les bras d'une mère.

* * *

Potter était toujours allongé sur le sol, pantin désarticulé. Il semblait n'avoir pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que Drago l'avait quitté deux heures plus tôt. S'il n'avait pas été si intuitivement lié à Potter, Drago aurait pu croire que ce dernier était mort. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le Serpentard l'aurait senti si Potter était mort.

Drago resta à l'entrée de l'alcôve. Ses yeux argents le parcourait, le dévorait. Il sentait le feu remonter de son ventre jusqu'à sa gorge. Il s'abaissa et rampa doucement jusqu'au visage tordu de Potter. Sa main effleura son genou. Les yeux verts s'agrandirent brusquement et il poussa un gémissement douloureux. Drago se figea. Le regard de Potter était posé sur lui mais le Mangemort doutait qu'il le voit vraiment.

Drago plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage blême de Potter et le dévisagea avec sérieux.

- Mal-Malefoy ? souffla Potter et sa voix s'étrangla dans un sanglot.

Drago ne répondit pas. La haine revint, ravageuse. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Potter. Il lui arracha un long baiser brûlant. Les lèvres malmenées de Potter laissèrent échapper une plainte qui vrilla le cœur froid de Drago d'une centaine de petites pointes.

Les mains de Harry se refermèrent sur celles de Drago. Front contre front, ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Les yeux émeraude brillaient de fièvre. Il avait le regard embrumé du drogué. Drago se mordit la langue.

- Malefoy ? répéta Harry d'une petite voix de gamin.

Une nouvelle vague de violence fulgurante déferla sur Drago qui serra plus fort le visage de Potter entre ses mains. Cette voix, ce n'était pas Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas ce Gryffondor haïssable des vieilles années, ce Potter qu'il pouvait détester en toute insouciance, sans songer au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui pourrait jalouser cette inimité certaine.

- Ta gueule, Potter, murmura Drago en l'embrassant encore. C'est un rêve, Potter, un putain de rêve.

Harry s'accrocha à ses épaules, Drago se colla contre lui. Le Survivant eut beau haleter quand le Mangemort appuya sur sa blessure, aucun des deux ne bougea. Drago lui mordit les lèvres. Harry les entrouvrit pour laisser la langue de Malefoy passer et danser avec la sienne.

Drago était habité par cette envie dévorante de le cogner, de cogner cet être faible qui ressemblait à Potter et qui se laissait embrasser sans broncher, sans chercher à lutter. Parce que Potter avait toujours lutté, toujours même quand c'était perdu d'avance. Malefoy détestait les victoires trop faciles.

Et pourtant, il était incapable de s'éloigner de Potter alors il se serrait plus fort contre lui, lui plantait ses ongles dans les joues. Il sentait son nez s'écraser contre son visage, les mains de Potter encercler son cou comme pour l'étrangler mais Drago s'en foutait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était les lèvres de Harry et sa langue et son souffle et ses gémissements sourds.

- Malefoy ! haleta une nouvelle fois Potter mais Drago le fit taire en plantant sauvagement sa bouche sur la sienne.

- C'est un rêve, tu m'entends ? grogna-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Un rêve Potter, un de ces derniers rêves que font les morts.

Ils se fixèrent un moment en silence. Potter paraissait à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Drago, pantelant, caressa sa joue du bout des lèvres. Potter ferma ses yeux, couleur de mort. Drago le contempla, le contempla à s'en crever les yeux.

Il avait un nœud dans la gorge, un putain de nœud quand à son tour, il ferma à demi les yeux. Potter ne l'avait pas lâché. Ses bras maigres et tremblants lui encerclaient taille et nuque. La respiration erratique du mourrant résonna bientôt dans l'alcôve. Drago était sûr que si un Mangemort passait par là, il aurait tôt fait de discerner le bruit ahurissant que faisaient le souffle de Potter et le cœur de Malefoy.

Ce dernier se décida enfin à se couler hors de la cache mais dès qu'il esquissa un mouvement, les bras de Potter se convulsèrent contre lui. Harry ouvrit les yeux.

- Ne me laisse plus jamais seul, Malefoy, supplia-t-il, le regard droit et si vert que Drago en avait la nausée.

Drago secoua la tête et le força à le lâcher. A bout de force, Harry ne lutta pas longtemps. Se paupières retombèrent, cachant ses yeux incroyables. Drago le frôla en sortant. Face à l'alcôve où il discernait l'ombre recroquevillée de son ennemi, il resta un long moment, incapable de bouger. Il se passa un main tremblante sur la tempe et dans les cheveux et fut vaguement surpris d'y sentir un liquide poisseux.

Il regarda ses doigts. Le sang de Potter s'y étalait. Sans un regard de plus pour la loque humaine qui se planquait lâchement, Drago fit volt face. Le masque d'argent vint se poser de lui-même sur le visage ravagé de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu l'aimais. Pourquoi as-tu menti à Pansy ? Pourquoi mens-tu, Harry ?

Luna semblait désemparée. Ses yeux étaient immensément grand et elle ne comprenait pas.

La gorge nouée, Harry secoua férocement la tête. les yeux clos, il se disait que peut-être, il allait tomber raide mort, enfin. Il ne voulait plus qu'on le questionne.

- Que disait Drago dans sa lettre ? voulut savoir la jeune femme, en faisant tourner agilement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Harry suivait le mouvement de ses mains avec avidité. Elle ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte et attendait sa réponse.

- Qu'il me haïssait. Il me haïssait. Il ne m'aimait pas.

Elle rit doucement et posa sa baguette contre ses lèvres, malicieuse.

- Drago était un bon menteur, Harry.

Elle lança sa baguette en l'air et celle-ci au lieu de retomber resta en suspension et tournoya sur elle-même avec lenteur. Luna plaça ses mains dans le dos et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Je sais qu'il t'a trouvé cette nuit-là. Pansy me l'a dit.

- Pansy m'a dit que c'était toi qui le lui avais dit.

- Elle m'a dit « Drago est parti chercher Potter ».

Déconcerté, Harry la contempla en silence.

- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il m'a trouvé, dit-il enfin.

- Oh Drago te connaissait si bien, Harry. Il t'aurait trouvé, Poudlard l'aurait aidé.

Avant que Harry ait pu dire quelque chose, Luna baissa la tête et soupira doucement.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit la vérité à Pansy ? insista-t-elle.

Muet, Harry secoua la tête. Que voulait-elle entendre ? que oui, il l'avait aimé au delà de tout ? Que le savoir mort l'avait achevé ? Que voulait-elle entendre, bon sang ?

- Ce que tu veux me dire, répondit Luna et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait hurlé cette dernière phrase. Qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de Potter sans Malefoy et que Malefoy ne pouvait vivre en sachant que Potter mourrait. Tu pourrais me dire que Drago savait pertinemment qu'en t'envoyant cette lettre, il te tuait à coup sûr. Que tu l'aimais et qu'il t'aimait et que c'était ce qui alimentait votre haine quotidienne.

- Arrête ! rugit subitement Harry en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles dans une attitude toute juvénile. Arrête, Luna, arrête !

Imperturbable, Luna le regarda. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginée si cruelle.

- Oui je l'aimais ! Oui je l'aimais, Luna comme je n'aimais personne d'autre ! Notre haine me faisait me sentir vivant et m'empêchait de me noyer !

Il ne dit pas que Drago l'aimait aussi parce qu'il n'était pas sûr. Il avait pour dernier souvenir, l'image de Drago contre lui mais il ne savait pas s'il avait rêvé ou si c'était réellement arrivé. Il avait en mémoire, dans sa mémoire de mort ressuscité les dernières paroles de Drago ou ce qu'il pensait être les dernoères paroles du Serpentard.

Alors un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge et il serra son corps entre ses bras tout maigre.

- Je n'ai rien dit à Pansy parce que c'était un rêve. Un foutu rêve du genre que font les futurs morts. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'avais rêvé que Drago m'aimait.

Il leva sur elle des yeux de noyé. Luna le dévisageait gravement avec ses yeux courants d'air et son visage tout fin. Il semblait en proie au doute et torturé, comme jamais un enfant ne pourrait l'être. parce que Harry était un gosse, elle s'en rendait compte. Un petit garçon prit entre deux feux et elle l'aimait parce qu'il était son ami, son grand ami mort que personne n'avait pu sauver.

- C'était un rêve, répéta douloureusement Harry comme pour s'en convaincre et curieusement, Luna se décida à le croire.

* * *

- Ils se haïssaient, marmonnait Pansy entre deux sanglots, le nez perdu quelques part dans les cheveux de Narcissa et la bouche contre le tissu doux de la robe. Ils se haïssaient.

Narcissa l'entendait prononcer cette phrase en boucle depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. Elle ne la comprenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas la comprendre. Parce que si elle le faisait, alors c'était être certaine que Pansy se trompait et elle ne voulait pas que Pansy se trompe. Elle ne voulait pas se rendre compte que son fils s'était sacrifié pour un Sang-Mêlé.

Pansy s'était convaincue du contraire. Narcissa ressentit un élan de pitié pour sa jeune protégée quand cette dernière dit encore « Ils se haïssaient » avec un pur bonheur dans la voix.

Alors oui, elle acquiesça, affirma qu'en effet Potter et Malefoy s'étaient haïs jusqu'à la dernière seconde de leur courte vie. Elle caressa les cheveux noirs, répéta un peu plus fort que Drago était leur héros à toutes les deux et non pas son petit garçon qui l'avait abandonnée, elle sa mère qui lui avait tout donné pour un misérable Sang-Mêlé.

Drago avait été son monde. Et il avait suicidé son monde. En fermant les yeux sur cet amour haïssable, Narcissa parvenait à lui pardonner et à l'aimer encore plus.

- Potter me l'a dit. Drago l'a écrit.

Ainsi, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, songea Narcissa.

* * *

- Tu étais là quand il est mort ?

Luna hocha la tête.

- Pansy n'arrêtait pas de hurler, se rappela-t-elle d'un ton vague.

- Elle a dit que Narcissa avait poussé le hurlement le plus douloureux du monde.

- Oui. Oui, le cri de Narcissa a déchiré Poudlard. Mais ensuite, quand Pansy a avancé et a vu Drago dans les bras de sa mère, elle n'a pas cessé de hurler.

Harry se passa une main sur les paupières. Il se sentait lourd, maladroit. Il pensait à Pansy et à sa fin du monde. Lui-même n'avait pas assisté à cette apocalypse. Non, la sienne était arrivée bien plus tard quand couché dans le lit de Ste Mangouste, il avait eu le malheur de poser ses yeux éteints sur la lettre du Mangemort.

- J'ai toujours douté que Drago était un Mangemort, murmura-t-il. J'essayais de me convaincre du contraire parce que je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il puisse s'abaisser à ça. Je ne voulais pas penser qu'il m'avait trahi, lui mon ennemi intime. Sa mort est la preuve que je me trompais.

Il ferma les yeux, épuisé. En quelques secondes, Luna était tout près de lui et effleura sa joue de ses doigts agiles. Il frémit. On ne l'avait pas touché ainsi depuis… depuis cette nuit où tout avait été perdu.

- Je voudrais dormir, Luna ! gémit-il dans un reniflement.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. La mort l'avait rapetissé. Ses bras maigres et ses jambes maigres et tout son corps meurtri et ses yeux émeraudes, tout ça lui donnait une fausse apparence de gosse.

Mais s'il avait vraiment été ce gosse, il aurait eu des fossettes au coin des lèvres, des étincelles dans les yeux, un rire tapi dans la gorge. Il aurait gonflé ses lèvres comme le font les petits capricieux et il aurait chantonné distraitement. Il se serait tenu droit et il aurait ri et souri. Il aurait été vivant.

Luna se pencha sur lui. Avant qu'elle ne l'enlace tout à fait, Harry sentit la plume qui pendait à son oreille effleurer son cou, lui caresser le lobe. C'était doux et frais. Les bras de Luna se refermèrent autour de ses épaules et elle posa sa joue tout contre con crâne, son nez dans ses cheveux de mort.

Ils étaient près du petit lit. Elle parvint à s'y asseoir, entraînant Harry dans son sillage. Il avait posé sa tête contre sa poitrine et lui enserrait férocement le bras pour ne pas la perdre. Une des mains de Luna s'enroula autour de la nuque gracile du jeune homme et elle maintint ainsi contre son cœur qu'il écoutait battre avec émerveillement.

Harry Potter ferma fort les yeux. Les battements du cœur de Luna emplissaient ses tympans, martelaient sa tête. Au dessus de lui, les larmes de Luna roulèrent sur sa peau, s'engouffrèrent dans ses cheveux et il les sentait distraitement le mouiller petit à petit.

Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. C'est comme s'il était vivant.

Pourtant, il sentait ses forces diminuer. La sensation des mains de Luna contre sa peau perdait de sa douceur. Il paniqua brusquement et se redressa, donnant un coup involontaire dans la mâchoire de Luna qui ne broncha même pas.

- Ne les laisse pas me ramener là-bas ! s'écria-t-il, la terreur tapie au fond des yeux. Ne les laisse pas faire, Luna, ne les laisse pas – me-me ramener là-bas !

Sa peur la terrifiait, elle que rien n'avait jamais vraiment effrayée. Elle était tellement au dessus de tout, en dehors de tout. C'était parfois difficile de se sentir concerné.

Harry pleurait. Elle ignorait qu'un mort puisse le faire. Incroyablement émue par son ami mort à l'apparence de petit garçon, elle acquiesça solennellement.

- Je te sauverai cette fois-ci, Harry. Je ne les laisserai pas faire de toi un symbole.

Lentement, très lentement, sa crise d'angoisse se calmait et il se mit à la regarder avec sérénité. Il n'y retournerait pas. Il n'irait pas mourir au Square. Luna était là pour le sauver.

Distraitement, il joua avec une mèche des cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur les épaules menues de Luna. C'était comme s'il avait oublié l'épisode précédent. Il sourit.

- Tu penses que Pansy a trouvé la lettre ?

Les yeux immenses de Luna tombèrent sur lui. Elle ne répondit rien. Le maléfice de Pansy Parkinson perdait de son efficacité, cela se voyait à la mémoire défaillante de sa créature. Harry darda sur elle ses yeux verts qui eux, par contre gardaient de cette puissante intensité qui faisait bondir les cœurs.

Il ouvrit bientôt très grand et leva une main hésitante jusqu'à la joue de Luna.

- Luna, demanda-t-il, incertain. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elle le dévisagea. Harry trouva qu'il y avait beaucoup d'amour et de sincérité dans ce regard. Cette pensée bizarrement familière lui fit froncer les sourcils une demie seconde. Les mains fraîches et pleines de vie de Luna vinrent se plaquer contre ses joues froides et mortes. Un sourire illuminé dansait sur les lèvres de Luna.

- Parce que cette fois-ci, je vais te sauver, Harry, promit Luna avec le plus grand sérieux.

* * *

Le Ministre était lui aussi au Bureau des Aurors et regardait avec un dégoût manifeste les corps des deux femmes enlacées. Il posa un regard dédaigneux sur Kingsley.

- Où est le corps ?

Kingsley reçut ses mots comme un coup à l'estomac. Il avança d'un pas. Derrière le Ministre, les Aurors observaient la scène dans le silence le plus assourdissant. Les plus anciens regardaient l'épouse Malefoy avec ce corps entre les bras. Ils se souvenaient du garçon qu'on lui avait arraché, une certaine nuit de fin du monde. Ca leur foutait la chair de poule de la voir rejouer la même scène à quelques détails près.

- Je ne permettrais pas que Harry soit de nouveau exposé au Square Grimmaur. J'exige une mise en terre à Godric's Hollow auprès de ses parents et de ses amis. Harry était un être humain, comme vous et moi.

Oui, Harry n'avait pas pu être sauvé la première fois. Il ne tenait qu'au Commandant des Aurors qu'il le soit la seconde fois.

* * *

Luna berçait toujours le corps rigide de Harry quand elle s'aperçut qu'il avait définitivement fermé les yeux. Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou. Il était parti comme on souffle la flamme d'une bougie, avec calme et détachement. Cela n'étonna pas Luna. Harry n'était pas du genre à refaire deux fois la même chose. Il était déjà mort dans les cris et les plaintes, il pouvait à présent mourir dans le silence.

Il l'avait mérité, à présent.

* * *

Le vent soufflait délicatement sur le jardin. Les feuilles de l'arbre bruissaient paresseusement. Personne n'aurait pu dire que Poudlard avait été le théâtre du plus effroyable carnage quelques heures plu tôt.

Le spectre regardait le sol où brillant comme des petits joyaux, les morceaux de parchemin attendaient d'être ramassés. La Dame ignorait où le jeune Serpentard achetait son parchemin mais celui-ci capturait les rayons que la lune posait sur lui.

Le vent balaya avec légèreté quelques uns des fragments de la lettre qu'avait écrite Drago Malefoy. La Dame Grise approcha. L'affliction n'avait jamais été aussi présente sur son visage.

La tête penchée dans le silence précédant l'apocalypse, Helena Serdaigle parvint à lire quelques mots des lambeaux de la lettre.

« Tu étais un poison qui… », « …haine Potter. », « Je voulais que tu… »

« Cette foutue main, Potter. Tu n'aurais pas pu la serrer ? Ca nous aurait évité bien des so…. »

« Menteur. », « En vérité, nous… »

« Le Seigneur d… », « Potter », « …intense, la plus passionnée. », « J'aime écrire ton nom. », « Tu sais, j'aurais…. »

« Mon père croyait en son idéal. J'y croyais aussi avant que tu ne balaies tout. »

« …monde s'effondrait. », « Assassin. », « Tu crois que j'ai eu mal Potter ? Tu crois que j'ai pleuré ? »

« Tu ne devinais jamais rien Potter. »

« Je te haïssais mais il y avait… » « …bien plus. »

« …éperdument. »

« Je t'aimais à la folie. »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue.

Comme à mon habitude, je m'en vais vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Le titre d'abord. Okay, choisi sur un coup de tête, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il veuille dire quelque chose x) Un bal est un endroit où les gens se croisent, emportés chacun de leur côté. J'aime à penser que c'est le cas ici aussi même si là, mes personnages sont tous entraînés vers un même but, à savoir sauver Harry ou découvrir ce qu'il s'est produit cette nuit. Les immortels, parce que j'avoue que je trouve ça pas mal classe.  
Mea culpa donc pour ce titre sans intérêt avec l'OS.

Mon Harry est pathétique mais comprenons le. Il est mort. Pansy a bravé le tabou en le ressuscitant et ça, ça craint. Pourquoi avoir inclus Kingsley dans l'histoire ? Aucun idée, seulement, parce qu'il me plaît de plus en plus. J'ai aimé en faire un Sang-Pur déchu, amoureux de la sorcière qu'est Narcissa. Celle-ci est depuis toujours un de mes personnages préférés. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'elle n'aime pas son fils. Elle est d'ailleurs la seule témoin encore en vie, hormis Luna. Elle préfère fermer les yeux car pour cette mère qui a adoré Drago, la vérité est trop dure à supporter. Quant à Pansy, une de mes chouchous, j'estime qu'elle n'est pas la cruche pour laquelle elle passe régulièrement. Okay, elle est complètement soumise à Drago mais entre nous, qui ne le serait pas ? x) Enfin, j'adore aussi Luna. Je pense que c'est celle qui voit toutes les choses les plu subtiles quand les gros pavés lui passent au dessus de la tête. Pour elle c'est simple : Drago aimait Harry et Harry aimait Drago. Le sacrifice du premier est évident pour elle.

Que dire d'autres ?

Dans_ La nuit des artifices_, la relation entre Drago et Harry était un peu plus ambiguë. Là, j'avoue que ce n'est plus le cas. C'est la première fois que j'écris un passage explicite entre eux, alors j'en appelle à votre indulgence ^^

Au sujet de la fin de cet OS, je devais au départ, terminer sur la mort de Harry mais je trouvais ça trop abrupte. Alors, j'ai pensé à revoir une dernière fois tous les personnages. Luna aurait été inviter Rolf à dîner, Kingsley aurait été sonner au Manoir Malefoy où Narcissa l'aurait accueilli sans un mot. Pansy serait peut-être retournée à Poudlard faire son deuil. Mais ça aurait encore rallongé l'OS de plusieurs pages par forcément utiles. Je me suis alors rappelé la première lettre. D'où l'idée des fragments qui enfin donnent la réponse quant aux sentiments de Drago. J'en suis très satisfaite :)

Une nouvelle fois, je vous remercie de m'avoir lue.

Ma rentrée ayant lieu demain et passant les prochaines semaines en internat, j'ignore si j'aurai le temps de passer sur feufeu ou sur ma boîte mail. Je promets cependant de faire l'impossible pour répondre aux reviews postées sur cet OS.

Encore merci à vous tous. Passez une bonne rentrée ou pour les chanceux, un super dernier mois de vacances !

Bisous.

* * *

Edit : 137 visiteurs en moins de 10 jours. Merci aux rares qui ont posté une review.


End file.
